SmuttyCuteness:The Cake Lace & KittyCat Wonderland
by Aquilla Moore
Summary: Psst! Like lollipops? Like utter cuteness? Oh, and how about some shota on shota action? Yes? Then step right in. Sebastian has an icy drink waiting for you. By the end of today, you're going to be telling all your friends about this secret candy shop..
1. Sour Gripes

**Smutty Cuteness : The Cake, Lace and Kitty Cat Wonderland  
><strong>

**Psst! Like lollipops? Oh, yes? What about chocolate? Now, don't tell me you don't like chocolate, or I just won't believe you. I don't know what you're doing wondering down this quiet lane, but you've been lucky enough to stumble across a secret candy shop. Since you look hungry I'll be generous and let you inside. I'll bow and welcome you, and point you towards some of our finest confectionaries. **

**Up there on the shelves, there are edible figurines of fairies, butterflies, and a few playfully rolling kittens. Personally, I grow quite attached to the kittens. I hate seeing them sold, but rock candy doesn't stay fresh forever...who am I kidding, I have 5 year old kitten figurines hidden under the counter. It's an obsession, I know! _Don't tell anyone!_**

**...Over there on a stand we have chocolate fondue with marshmallows ready for dipping. Yes, you may sample. And if you like the gothic touch, look towards our Halloween section in the corner. Yes, over there with the fairy floss spider webs and cauldron of molten 'green goop'...it's really only liquid toffee dyed green. Ingeniously creative, isn't it? Here we have silver-embellished black roses and little crosses...aren't the mini skulls adorable? **

**Oh, you like what's in the display window? Well of course you do. That's the finest thing in the shop, a divine 10 pounds of fondant, red velvet cake and pink and blue rocky candy, or as the Belgians say, '_shota ex shota'_... I don't actually know why they call it that. But everyone seems to make quite a fuss over it.**

**Now now, easy on the- my my, you can burp quite impressively! You like the chocolate-coated honeycomb dolls? Delicious, you say? Why, thank you! My shop's pretty neat, if I do say so myself.**

**Oh...you're becoming very greedy...I just hope you're going to pay for all this...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is an adorable story, not simply pure, direct injection smut. I don't want you to die of overdose okay. O_O

Ciel and Alois get up to some raunchy stuff that mortifies their butlers (in public too, the dirty little gremlins). Claude and Sebastian become on 'friendlier' terms ie. "I won't gouge out your eyes for now, bitch". And if you'd like, bring a special treat with you when you sit down to read this. Bon appetit!

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji is the intellectual property of Yana Toboso.

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Sour Gripes<strong>

It was the day of the Great Cake Exhibition, held in the Crystal Palace. All nobles in the region of southern Britain had to attend. The Queen had decreed it, and besides, who didn't like cake?

Not Ciel Phantomhive. He mostly approached the gatherings of nobility as a duty, but this event was something he had been looking forward to… in his typically mild, disinterested sort of way. That morning his demon butler, Sebastian, had helped him into an outfit of long button-fronted jacket and shorts in a rich shade of cream. The knee-high gartered socks were instead a sweet, burnt burgundy, as were his neck tie and jacket's cuffs and the flaps of its large, open collar. His shirt underneath was a mute gold. For embellishment, his jacket was studded with gold buttons on its front and sleeves. The outfit came down to his knees and up to his neck. Nothing revealing, as usual.

But it was elegant. The contrast of sweet, burnt burgundy and rich cream was almost like a warmer take of black and white. And the hints of gold detailed the outfit nicely. To finish off the look, Sebastian had pinned a miniature burgundy hat, tied with a striped gold-and-cream ribbon at a lopsided angle on his teal head. Ciel also beheld his dark brown cane with gold handle, and sported his ever-present eye patch…in gold. Well, something extra had to be done for such a special occasion. Sebastian had even placed a dark red rose in the breast pocket of his jet coattails for the occasion. Then they had set off.

And now the two stood silently at the front of the whispering crowds, dressed to impress and waiting patiently for the event to commence. The Cake Exhibition was set in the central exhibition hall of the Crystal Palace; the Queen's throne resided at the northern end. At the southern end of the hall towered the Centre Transept, its transparent façade an impressive archway that stretched high to the heavens, below which stood the comparatively small main entrance into the Crystal Palace. Within, people peered down the length of gold-lined red carpet that lead from the entrance to the throne, eager for Her Majesty to appear on it. To be honest, they just _really_ wanted their cake.

It was a sunny morning that poured soft light through the curved rooves of the huge glass and metal building. The Palace was a miniature world of timber floored 'streets' and arch-fronted walls that mimicked buildings with balcony overhangs, the continuous aisles of which stretched further than the eye could see. All were filled with exotic exhibitions. Being built on parkland, the Palace boasted giant glass fountains, replicas of statues from around the world and fully grown elm trees, six times the height of a man; they spread their branches out in attempts to reach the teasing curved rooves.

The main exhibition hall in which Ciel and Sebastian stood had one long walkway of red carpet running north to south. This had been laid out for the Queen's procession to her throne. On either side of the Queen's walkway the nobility stood, bound within temporary rectangular courts bordered by boxed white rose hedges. These two rose courts were filled with many round white tables, intended to accommodate the exhibition guests for their long awaited cake tasting. There were also some large, rectangular tables, each supporting an immense weight of sugar, flour, milk and eggs. _And more sugar_. The cakes were loaded with it.

Today was about cake and only cake. Not even cupcakes were admissible. But of course, the ever-iconic English beverage of tea was present in various brews, with the intention of accompanying the sweet masterpieces that filled the endless hall. Commissioned by her Majesty, some cakes were five feet tall, and resting atop tables they towered high above the tallest men's heads. Some cakes were flat and wide, with patterns of glazed fruit or finely sculpted cream of every imaginable shade. Others were perfect sculptures, marble-white and intricately detailed. The rule here seemed to be, that if you could imagine the cake, you were likely to turn around and see it moments later. Edible garlands adorned the architecture of the hall. There was even a blooming white rose made of fine icing that was attached to the side of the Queen's throne by a plaited silken rope. The inner most petals of the huge rose curled together like velvet tongues, and the infinitesimal specs of silver glitter incorporated into the icing shimmered delicately at every angle, so that everyone noticed its brilliance. Usually, this would be classed a childish, overdone ornament, but today was the wonderful exception.

_This was a cake wonderland._

If the sparrows outside had found their way into the Crystal Palace, they would be feasting by now. As it was, they watched the heavenly scene from above the transparent Palace cieling in wonder.

Surreptitiously, Sebastian inspected the craftsmanship that embellished each edible artwork. Swirls of pink, yellow, orange, violet and silver vied for his attention. He was sure they all tasted and looked wonderful, but he knew his were better.

Nearby, a portly old nobleman edged his beefy hands towards a cake with many icing flowers. No one would notice if just one of them was missing…but his middle-aged wife slapped his hand away before he had the chance. He lowered his head in disappointment as the faces of other nobles turned to see where the noise had come from. They raised their eyebrows in surprise at his candour, just as all well-bred nobles should do.

"Fat old bastard," a haughty, mocking young voice echoed through the crowds, it being deliberately loud enough to turn even more heads. Hushed laughter ensued from the crowd and the old nobleman blushed. His wife covered her face with her fan in a vain attempt to mask her mortification. He would be hearing from her once they got home. The mocking voice now laughed the loudest.

Standing beside his own table, Ciel muttered at the scene that was unfolding to their ears, "Rude brat…"

Sebastian nodded his head in calm agreement. But Ciel's warning bells had gone off, "Wait…_I know that voice_…Sebastian! Clear a path for me."

"Yes, my Lord," the butler carved through the crowd towards that relentless childish laughter. It seemed the crowd surrounding the manic laughter were now beginning to feel awkward, and they let Sebastian closer without hesitation. Sebastian was tall enough to notice the huge gap between the laughing youth in the distance and the rest of the guests. As he reached the human clearing, he paused and allowed Ciel to come onto the scene first, but it was too late. The boy had already discovered the source of the laughter.

"Alois Trancy…" Ciel's surprise was quickly masked with the dark utterance as he pushed through the remaining crowd.

At the sound of his name, a taller blonde haired boy dressed in a questionably short-cut outfit whirled around. Icy blue eyes shining with amusement, he greeted his fellow earl with a devious smile, "Ahh! We meet again, Ciel Phantomhive. I didn't think you would be coming here. This occasion is far too sweet for anyone so damn grumpy, I say."

"_I happen to love cake,_" Ciel muttered defensively under his breath. He would never be able to say that one out loud. Wanting to make Alois pay, he continued with volume, "And I didn't think they allowed people in here with only _half _of their outfits. Indecent exposure was outlawed years ago, along with the fornication of humans with _marine life_. But it just shows what I know."

Sebastian's mind inadvertently drifted to the image of an octopus with wandering arms; they adventurously groping in places that I cannot mention here.

"I wonder where one would find such an outfit to begin with? At the back streets of London, in a brothel's reject bin? Oh! But don't look so offended, Alois; the cheap and sleazy look is back in, I promise," Ciel smirked.

Sebastian did what he could to stifle an un-gentlemanly snigger.

"It would be wise to hold your tongue, Earl Phantomhive," a dry, throaty rumble interjected, announcing the emerging presence of Claude Faustus, the blonde's own demon butler. He too was dressed for the occasion, though it seemed Alois had been in control of the extravagant decorations. Claude's customary black uniform had been replaced with an off-white suit, complete with white dress shoes and silver lining on the cuffs. The polished onyx stone that pinned his now silver neck ribbon together was now a garnet, complementing his master's ruby ring. One would assume silver on a gold-loving butler would not work well, but there one would find themselves pleasantly surprised. The only thing out of place was the blushing pink camellia, wedged into Claude's hair. Obviously, Alois had stolen it off one of the table decorations, and now Claude could not go against his master's wishes by removing it. As the two demons glared across the gap between them and their masters, something told Sebastian that Claude actually didn't mind his new outfit. _Not even the pink flower._

Claude came to the aid of his human, his voice passionate in defense, "My master's outfit has been created with Indian-imported ivory wool of the highest thread count. Note the silver inlay is pure and untarnished, every stitch invisible, and the delicate combination of hues, flawless."

"That's right, Claude, you tell them," Alois shot an arrogant 'you've just been told off, hahaha!' smile to his tormentors, and stepped back to hang off the arm of his white-suited protector. He was practically posing as he stood, showing his body off for the surrounding crowd. The onlookers seemed so bored that they had turned to watch the drama. From a safe distance, of course.

Alois was, as Claude had said, dressed in silver, pink and ivory. He wore a tailor-fit vest of subtle silver. It was dark or light, depending on the angle viewed, and obviously so delicate that it had to be made of silk. Underneath was a loose woollen shirt of ivory; a refined, creamy white. The shirt hung off his frame as much as his favourite booty shorts clung to it; their soft pink outlining his rump and hips well…almost too well. Alois knew even the men were staring. His frock coat was also the same shade of soft pink, and he wore it off his shoulders, in the crook of his elbows. Its body hung behind his back like a lazy, gaping cape, and its sleeves covered his forearms like puffy open gloves. He wore no neck ribbon, probably because he enjoyed the breeze of his slovenly unbuttoned shirt far too much. Sebastian noticed Claude shift his pelvis in discomfort, and wondered just where Alois had decided to tie that neck ribbon…

Ciel rolled his eyes as he noticed the stockings Alois wore; they were transparent with a faint glitter of silver. Worse than his black ones, today it was like he wore nothing at all. Ciel grumbled, "Where does he get this garbage?"

The blond smirked at his nemesis and twisted his heels into the tiled floor. Alois' statement making heeled-boots were this time…_pink._ Don't get it wrong: pink jackets and shorts are one thing, but pink boots something else entirely. No one in London wore things so outrageous, (remember this is a period in time where unconcealed ankles are considered raunchy business) so Claude had to bargain with the cobbler to specially make the flamboyant pink boots, in secret if must be, and promised to pay triple the price. And so it was done. Claude arrived home with the boots one afternoon, carefully concealing them in a box under his arm. He had hoped to see them as little as possible…...But the moment Alois got his hands on them, he began strutting around the mansion with them on, and greeting guests with their outrageously bold pinkness. Many nosebleeds had ensued.

Ciel and Sebastian had just about enough of Alois and his wardrobe choices (to be honest, he looked rather cute, but Ciel wasn't about to admit that) and were about to dive back into the safety of the crowd, when Alois chirped from behind them, "Hey! Why didn't you give your Sebastian an outfit? Gosh, you're stingy, Ciel.'

Sebastian froze as he felt the blonde teen poking and prodding him all over. Alois tugged at his long coattails with a frown, "What is this? Black is the new yhack! Didn't you know?"

The more Alois investigated him, the more Sebastian started to feel out of place. It was true that no one else in the hall wore black. If there were servants or bodyguards here, he didn't notice them due to their beautiful outfits.

_Am I the only one..?_

"Hey, get your vile fingers away from my butler!" Ciel spat. At this moment his temper was edging ever closer to the level of indecency that would permit him to beat the Trancy boy over the head with his cane, repeatedly. He was certainly looking forward to stooping that low.

Claude intervened and gently tore the prying Alois away from Sebastian before things got out of hand. Claude looked quite dashing, Sebastian noticed, and the cat demon had to force himself not to sulk in jealousy.

Alois noticed people were watching, and relaxed his tense frame, "Don't worry, Claude. I won't cause any more trouble. I know when I've offended the little cross dresser. Huh. And I thought he would enjoy this shade of pink…"

"ALOIS! How did you…I-...Don't you dare speak of it!" Ciel stumbled hastily over his words, suddenly faint from horror. Sebastian quickly sized his master before the boy had the chance to lunge at Alois' throat. Alois was clutched protectively by Claude; enveloped in off-white splendour.

The two masters hissed at each other from the restraints of their butlers. Alois was the first to spit back, "Don't you know? Unlike _some _unsocial people, I actually go out once a while. And at these gatherings we get to discussing quite a lot, you know. Such as…" Alois drawled on, knowing every moment's pause inflicted agony, "…such as….the hushed up gossip that a certain mistress of a nobleman well knows, entailing the avid story of a boy who decided to dress as a girl in a pink ball gown, for a reason only god knows why. He waltzed around the room with his 'guardian' for hours that night. It happened at one of Druitt's parties, I heard. Shocking, eh?"

"Y-you!" Ciel tremored. He thought no one had identified him. _How many people knew about this?_

Sebastian tactfully leant over his master's trembling shoulder and whispered in his ear, ever so softly, "Bocchan, we cannot allow these inferior copycats rattle our dispositions thus. And we are in a public place. Do not forget yourself."

"I won't…but...he...is..._so…_" Ciel trailed off in a mutter, staring darkly into the eyes of his opponent.

Alois was positively gleaming. "Come on, Ciel, if you want to make me suffer, catch me. Come and give your revenge!"

From Claude's grasp the wild child suddenly sprung forth and darted through the shocked crowds. He even turned back for a moment to shoot Ciel a devilish grin, then disappeared into the forest of suits and skirts. Ciel scowled, and surprised Sebastian's grip by immediately following after the young upstart. Like two animals in spring time, Ciel and Alois bounded daringly away, their young legs carring them into their game of cat and mouse. Weaving through the immense crowds, they soon were lost like deer in the forest. Booty short-wearing deer.

Sebastian looked in the direction he last saw his master evaporate into, but in vain. A demon butler could hardly retrieve his master in this setting. He would have to leap an inhumanly high height above the crowds and swoop down to pluck Ciel out. With so many witnesses, a display of demonic prowess was simply out of the question. Claude was thinking much the same, except that he feared a little less for Alois' wellbeing; his master could easily hold his own against that scrawny, yet cute, Phantomhive child.

And so, with no orders given, and no where to go in the thick crowds, the butlers were left behind in the empty clearing, trying hard not to make eye contact with each other. Claude fumbled his gloved thumbs together, unsure what should be said at a time like this. He spoke hesitantly, "So…"

"Yes…" Sebastian replied cautiously, he leaning his hand on a nearby table and staring avidly at a teacup.

* * *

><p>Deep in the sea of people, Ciel wadded through numerous pairs of legs in search of his human prey. The air was stuffy and smelt none too pleasant, but he had become a determined little monster, "Alois! Where are you!"<p>

A sly voice tempted him, "I'm here, you fool…"

Ciel whirled around, but too late; Alois had pounced on him from behind. The two began to struggle on the floor. Hair was pulled, and noses were bitten.

"Ouch! You bitch, you made me bleed!"

"Stuff you! I'll show you who's a cross dresser!" Ciel hissed vengefully.

"You are! Ouch! You are! Cross dresser! Cross dresser! Cross dresser!"

You had to give it to Alois; the kid was relentless.

The people above them were so exhausted from standing in wait that they barely noticed the scrawny pair of brats mauling each other to death on the tiled floor. They had been waiting more than long enough for their sovereign to appear, and were beginning to indulge in the fine art of gossip. Chatter overcame the hisses of the brats at their feet.

Alois was pinned down, but the sneak decided he wasn't through and made a wild scramble in an effort to rise. He got away by the tips of his heels, and Ciel scampered right after him. They burst out of the crowd and leapt over the low divide of white rose hedges, not caring how many women screamed, "Wild animals are loose in the Palace! Oh my!"

Alois snorted in hilarity as his long legs carried him down the path of a carpet walkway. Ciel was hissing wicked swears, losing all semblance of self control as he raced after the cheeky pink frock coat in the distance. They soon found themselves facing the quiet southern end of the central exhibition hall. Delightful as the architecture of the galleries looked, there were mostly storage rooms here.

Breathless for the moment, the dishevelled boys stood panting on the floorboards. Alois was soon full of energy, and immediately considered his options. Through the arches he spied an empty white-walled room, its door still open. The interior was pitch black; it seemed the perfect place to beat some sense into Phantomhive without any interference. Or maybe, they might even…

"Chase me! Ahahaha!" Alois suddenly smothered his frock coat over Ciel's face, the distraction giving him a head's start. He darted into the strange room and waited for Phantomhive to run by. That was the moment he planned to drag him inside and make him pay. The method of payment still remained undecided in Alois' filthy little mind.

By the time Ciel threw off the offending coat, he had no idea where Alois had gone.

Ciel was becoming sick of this childish game, and besides, her Majesty would be arriving soon. Ciel looked forlornly over his shoulder to the back end of the waiting crowds. He didn't want to miss out on the cake…He decided to take cover before Alois came racing out of his hiding place to smother him again; this time he might use his panty hose. Ciel shuddered. He couldn't risk that. There were so any places to hide, sneaky spots. Alois was sure to have chosen one of them. Quickly, Ciel crept towards the open door of the storage room ahead, feeling it provided safety in its darkness, and very sure Alois would never choose such a blatantly obvious hiding spot. He leapt inside, and braced himself against the wall, panting.

Inside the room, the only light was streaming in from the doorway. Alois could just make out Ciel's figure by the doorway. He was surprised that Ciel had entered his trap of his own free will, and waited to see what Ciel was planning next.

"That bastard is not going to mess around with me anymore," Ciel panted to himself. As he slammed his fist up against the wall in frustration, the heavy door swung shut on the room, immersing them in total darkness. Alois heard Ciel wrestling with the door handle in vain. Ciel gasped, the rising panic evident in his voice, "No…..no. Don't tell me I'm locked in here…no…not today…no, no, no!"

From a deeper part of the room came the voice Ciel least wanted to hear at this dreadful moment. It mocked Ciel's panic with its own sweet serenity, "Well…at least I'm not alone in here."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Ahhhh! Ciel, trapped in a room, with Alois! Ahhhhh!

**I'm not sure if I should continue with this at a regular pace because I've got lot of work going on, so let me know if you like it.**


	2. Between Rock Candy And A Hard Place

**Chapter 2 : Between Rock Candy And A Hard Place **

* * *

><p>"Alois!" Ciel yelped, "You're in here?"<p>

"Yea, don't lose your marbles; our game's postponed until we get out of here," Alois answered calmly as a sign of truce. He sounded very disappointed.

_Marbles? You've already lost yours…and you can never regain what is once lost. Freaking psychopath._ Ciel now realised that Alois must have seen his last position before the door shut out the light, and decided to protect himself by stealthily moving to a different spot.

"Where are you going?" Alois' eerily calm voice sprung at Ciel from directly in front of him.

Shit!" Ciel tried to stifle his cry. This…thing…was like a creature of the night. How did it know Ciel was moving?

"Listen, Ciel, let's work together to get out of here. After that is when I'm going to totally own your ass."

"What did you say?" Unfamiliar with the phrase, Ciel frowned in apprehension, "What do you want…with my ass?"

"Oh, _you heard_," Alois responded blankly. Perhaps Ciel's blind interpretation was more accurate after all…

"I'm going to feel around for the light. It has to be here somewhere…" Alois' hands began to roam.

Ciel gasped at a sudden contact, "There is no light shining out of my ass!"

"Oh, you could've fooled me, Mister I'm-so-pure!" Alois mocked. He was yet to remove his groping hands from Ciel's behind.

"Off!" Ciel cried, and stuck out at Alois until the boy backed away. Recommencing the search, he heard Alois stumble in the darkness and brush his hands across the walls. The blonde's greater height proved useful, as he found the tip of a lamp retainer mounted on the wall. Luckily, the Crystal Palace staff were organised folks who kept matches beside their lamps, and soon Alois had, with Ciel's help, found a chair to stand on, and lit the lamp. A dim light glowed in the room, creating a warm, hazy gold and black setting. Alois stood atop his chair and observed the dim room; it was just long enough for him to run from wall to wall, but that wasn't much. The stark, white room was occupied with shelving units filled with many paper boxes, and paper boxes besides that stacked neatly all over the floor. The white walls were of a strange smoothness he had felt in the darkness. They were reflective. They and the door seemed sealed together with metal framing. There were chilled stalactites hanging from the low ceiling.

"Why is it so cold all a sudden?" Ciel demanded.

Alois' voice seemed strangely morbid, "Ciel….I've heard of these. I think we're in a walk-in refrigerator."

"A what?"

"A walk-in refrigerator!" Alois leapt off the chair dramatically.

"How am I supposed to know what that is?" Ciel barked, exasperated. Alois was quick to laugh at him, releasing swirls of frosty water vapour from his mouth, "I can't believe you could be so dumb! A refrigerator is a unit used to keep food cool. This one is just human-sized. Interesting contraption, isn't it?"

"Huh. As if I would know about anything that belongs in the kitchen," Ciel snubbed. He felt no self-respecting earl should have knowledge of culinary equipment, even if it was in the form of a revolutionary new invention.

"Never ever set foot in a kitchen, huh? Ohhhhh, _I see._ You make Sebastian your bitch!" Alois smirked.

"Watch your mouth, Alois."

"Whuchu!" Alois imitated the sound of a lashing whip, "Whuchu! Work for the money, Sebastian! Work, I say! I'll have to make you get into your maid's outfit if you don't step it up! Whuchu! Prepare a grand banquet for five thousand, have it ready by three! Whuchu! A private strip show at nine. And bring your sexy heels, or else…Whuchu!"

Alois leaned against the wall in a fit of laughter. He happened to be very good at imagining the finest of details if they were of a naughty nature.

"Sebastian doesn't have heels, you bastard!" Ciel spat, and he shoved Alois across the wall. The taller boy steadied himself and straightened up, speaking with mocking emphasis, "Ohh, someone like that? I bet he does, I bet he does. _I can just tell_."

"Why you!"

This was the moment Ciel had been waiting for. _Enough of these games_, he thought, and leapt onto Alois. They wrestled to the ground and fell into the boxes. Ciel buried his fist into Alois' stomach, and saw a strange pink mush spread out behind his back. Both froze. Alois felt the coldness of it down his spine, "What…is…that?"

"Did you just soil yourself?" Ciel frowned. In disgust he quickly rose up and rested atop the Trancy boy with his knees spread and his hands poised, ready to leap away in an instant.

Alois twisted back to investigate the bright mush, and scowled in disgust at Ciel's insulting deduction, "Yea, because crap looks bright pink. Here, eat shit!"

Alois scooped a handful of the mush and threw it squarely into Ciel's horrified face. In torment, Ciel frantically wiped it away, spitting and growling in outrage as he did so. Trapped between his thighs, Alois laughed, "It's cake, you moron! Ahhahahaa!"

Ciel paused his frantic cleaning, "What?"

"C-a-k-e," Alois ran a finger through it and licked. Ciel's expression faded into mild embarrassment.

_Oh, no wonder it tasted nice._

"You're hilarious, you know. It's funny, because your boring side makes you do stupid things I can laugh at."

"Don't mock my dignity," Ciel warned sternly. His breath of water vapour rolled onto Alois' chest as he spoke.

"Dignity? You have none," Alois returned with calm determination. It sounded like a friendly tease more than an insult.

They stared at each other for a little longer than was necessary. Alois tilted his head and looked up at the Phantomhive. In that short moment he re-evaluated his opinion of the teal-hairy boy with cake all over his face. Ciel looked down at Alois, wondering just what was passing through that mad child's brain. His eyes widened as Alois sent a wink his way. A moment of silence passed between them. Ciel was the first to rise, and left Alois on the ground to clean himself up. It seemed the boy was sulking over his silver vest, covered in pink frosting.

"Lick it off for me?" Alois offered his back to Ciel.

"Disgusting."

"I wish Claude was here. He would do it."

Ciel was looking around the room for an exit as he answered the comment, "If that's the truth, then you two are a sick pair."

"It's perfect, isn't it? The only problem is he's so reserved. Like you. Honestly, I would prefer Claude to act more like Sebastian. From what I've seen…Well, I'm sure he and I would get along nicely."

Ciel shot him down instantly, "You must be joking. Sebastian despises you. He thinks you're filth, just as I do."

Alois masked the sadness on his face with a grimace, but inside his little heart sunk. He really did like Sebastian, even though he hated the demon just as much for destroying his village. What Alois hated above all else was being called 'filthy', or 'impure'. It wasn't his fault he was so dirty. That was a vice he'd been made to deal with for most of his life, and he hated it when people rubbed it into his face.

Ciel carried on looking for an exit, but none were to be found. Alois smirked at Ciel's efforts, now eager to dash his hopes, "You baka! There is only one weakness in a refrigerator, and that's its door. Or else how would they keep the cold in?"

"Don't call me baka! You're the one who forgot his pants at home!" Ciel snapped, "Claude doesn't even have the sense to keep you inside dressed like that!"

Alois seethed, but something else Ciel said had gotten his attention "Claude…Claude! Of course! I think the cold's gotten to our brains. Let's just call our demons to us!"

Ciel, unwilling to say how foolish he felt, or to lie and say Alois was the only dumb one, because he had already called for his demon, hastily signalled to Sebastian via their contract link. Expecting an immediate response, he was surprised when he got none.

"Ciel…"

"What?" Ciel snapped.

"When you contact Sebastian, don't you normally feel a sensation on your mark, as if he's telling you he'll be right there?"

"…And what if I do?"

"Well, I'm getting nothing this time. It's really odd…Mm, I don't like this…"

Ciel didn't like it either. This had never happened to him before. What if something had befell their demons? Ah, but nothing could harm a demon…unless it was another demon. What if the two had killed each other?

"If that's so…"

"What?" Alois looked up with a poking out tongue.

"…then we have to shout for help," Ciel concluded.

Without argument, Alois joined Ciel standing by the door, shouting and pounding at it until their hands grew raw. For long minutes they continued, but it seemed the thick walls made them out of ear shot. Chests heaving and noses so cold they were sore and pink, the two gave up the fight. Alois leant against the door and sunk down to rest on his rear, "This is hopeless."

Ciel, also breathless, panted out a reply heavily laden with water vapour, "Don't you dare give up now. We'll find a way out of this. But don't you dare crumble like that. I hate that kind of weakness."

Alois looked up in disbelief of Ciel's determination. _What else can we do?_

* * *

><p>"I like this one…" Claude remarked.<p>

"Yes, it has the perfect amount of moisture and sweetness. Just right for an afternoon picnic," Sebastian was thinking of future days when he would be serving his own version of this cake to Bocchan.

"But I always add more sugar than the recipe states. His Highness likes it that way," Claude continued.

"Ah! The same is true with my master. I think human children must have a strong sweet tooth," Sebastian smiled, before he realised with whom he was conversing with. This was his mortal enemy, yet here they were, sitting and eating cake together.

"Speaking of our masters, I think they should have worn themselves out by now…I guess His Highness has had to carry your master back, after the thorough beating he's served him," Claude gave a smirk of superiority as he ran the prongs of his fork over the creamy top layer of his cake.

Ignoring the faint tingling on the back of his hand, Sebastian fired back with dark venom, "Is that so? You won't be smiling when you see your little Trancy tramp hobbling back here on his own, will you?"

"He'll be returning on his own because he'll have torn a new hole into your precious Bocchan!" Claude snarled fiercely, his eyes now deep menacing slits.

It was suddenly all guns blazing at this table. The demons had risen from their chairs, and now leant dangerously across the table, their eyes locked in a hellish battle of wills. They had forgotten just where they were. Surrounded by a court-full of round, white-clothed tables just like their own, they were in the company of hundreds of clueless humans, eating cake and discussing her Majesty's latest black ensemble. Flowers and dainty cakes lay everywhere; ladies in frilly dresses, men in suits, children giggling. The demons were simply monsters in gentlemen's clothing, nothing more. Faces inches away, their stares bore into each other with a millennia-long hatred that had only moments ago been set aside. Claude's spidery hands were crawling towards the inside of his dress jacket, and Sebastian, likewise, was ready to pounce into his coattails to withdraw his knives.

All too ready to spill each other's inky blood, the hateful pair didn't notice the little girl who raced like a fire cracker up to their table. Her giggly voice interrupted their death stares, "Ooooh Sebastian! I knew you would be here!"

Claude and Sebastian both frowned at the comical interruption, and without moving their stiff necks, their eyes slid slowly downwards to the source of the voice. Sebastian's eyes widened. It was Elizabeth. Instantly, Sebastian's frame became lithe and gentle. He melted back into the role of butler, and turned to face Elizabeth with a proper greeting.

"Good morning, Miss Middleford. It is a great pleasure to see you again," he bowed.

"Hello Sebastian," Lizzy bubbled cordially. She swished her lavender and white dress whilst eyeing Claude and his pale suit, "Oh, and who is this man?"

Sebastian shot a glare back to his enemy, as if to say 'be nice, bastard face'. Ignoring this, Claude was startled that any innocent thing would take an interest in him, but he politely stepped forth and bowed to her, "I am Claude Faustus, butler of Alois Trancy at your service, Miss Middleford."

Unlike the adults around her absorbed in their nothingness, Lizzy was an observant child. Perhaps simply because she was on the hunt for the latest fashions, but nevertheless, she was observant. From across the court where she sat with her parents, Lizzy had seen the men's intimidating frames rise up in anger. She had come over to protect nice Sebastian from any disaster, and to save that other man's wonderful suit! She loved the hints of silver in it, and the fat little garnet at his throat that glittered so sweetly. Not to mention that bright pink flower in his hair. '_Kawaii!', _she thought.

Now Lizzy giggled up at the pair. They had just been at each other's throats, and yet for her they would have manners. She thought the actions of adults very amusing, but she asked, "Sebastian, where is your suit? Didn't Ciel give you one to wear?"

Sebastian developed a slight tinge on his cheeks. Unable to contain his glee, Claude spat out quickly, "His master is too poor!"

Lizzy's eyes widened, "_Ciel is not poor_! How could you say such a thing about my fiancé? And I thought you were a nice butler! Shame on you."

Claude bowed his head, surprised at the shame a small child could inflict upon him. Sebastian served his opponent a devious smile. Lizzy huffed in irritation, then wondered, "Where is Ciel anyway? I was hoping to see him. …Is he wearing something cute?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this foreign concept, "'Cute', My Lady?"

"Yes, cuuute!" she squealed.

"Uhh…The young master is wearing nothing but the c-cutest of all outfits," Sebastian proclaimed in a stammer. He did his best to please her expectations. Beside him, Claude tried to hold himself together; he even bit his tongue, but his laugher escaped as a soft hiss. Sebastian leaned over to him with his hand cupped against his cheek so that only Claude could hear, and quipped, "So laughs the retard with the pink flower in _her_ hair."

Claude's grin was immediately wiped off his face.

Lizzy looked up at them quizzically, and decided she would be on her way. It seemed she could not get them to be friendly after all, even in such a lovely setting, "Ciel must be here somewhere. I'm going to find him and tell him he's naughty for missing the Queen's entrance. Goodbye, Sebastian and Claude."

With a curtsy she was not even required to give, Lizzy hopped away, her lavender skirts floating behind her. The demons watched her glide through the land of white tables, refined decorations and seated nobility. That was her world. Sebastian turned to glare at Claude beside him, only to find Claude had already begun glaring at him. Demonic hate rebounded between them endlessly. This was their world.

Claude broke the silence, "That little miss was correct in her thinking."

"How so?"

"She is looking for Phantomhive, just as you should be. And as I should be…seeking my master."

"True…" Sebastian began to worry for his human. Bocchan had been gone far too long for a simple scuffle. But it seemed nothing disastrous had happened, since Sebastian hadn't been summoned via their contract mark…had he? "Claude, have you felt yours calling you?"

"You mean…" Claude held up his left hand where his contract mark lay, concealed by his white glove. Sebastian nodded.

"Not once."

"Then, that means they are perfectly fine?" Sebastian's fine visage calmed.

"Or they've killed each other simultaneously, rendering each other unable to call for help," Claude's sadistic humour failed to gather applause.

Sebastian felt a stone of worry drop in the pit of his stomach, and decided enough was enough. He strode off in search of his Bocchan. As he passed by, Claude thought he heard the cat demon mutter something between coughs. It sounded along the lines of 'small bick'. But the spider demon shrugged, clueless.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Credit to Tenshi-no-Hikari on deviantART, one of whose comic strips, "Obedience", inspired me to have Alois make fun of Sebastian for being more of a slave than a servant to his master.

**Check out my other Kuroshitsuji stories if you liked this chapter! More coming soon!**


	3. I Scream You Scream We All Scream For

**Chapter 3 : I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For**** Ice Cream****!**

* * *

><p>"Eat your parfait."<p>

"I don't want to!"

"Come on. How else do you expect to grow up big and strong?" Ciel really held faith in the power of desserts.

Alois gave Ciel a look of bewilderment. He held his stomach in pain, "I can't, Ciel. Besides, I'm stuffed. I think I've had enough cake to last me a lifetime…"

Ciel glowered, "'Sick of cake'? Don't say such nonsense! How I wish I still had my cane now, just to teach you some respect!"

"Respect…for cake?" Alois asked, wondering how much brain rot the sugar had caused for Ciel.

"And parfait!" Ciel asserted, not registering the other boy's weariness over his own mental state. Usually Alois would be the strange one in any situation, but it seemed Ciel had a certain affinity within the realm of the sweet tooth. In growing fear, Alois shifted his chair further away from Ciel and their table. Well, really it was a large steel bench top, used to pack and unpack cakes on. Though it was fairly dark in the refrigerator, the boys had made short work of the stored masterpieces. Ciel dragged out the best of them, whilst Alois made handprints into the ones he deemed unworthy. Supposedly he was telling its makers to 'talk to the hand, cuz the tongue ain't listening'.

They set their selections down on the steel bench and explored them at will. Alois ran his index fingers through the rich rivers of coloured creams, pools of strawberry and fudge sauces, and danced the embellishments of fruit and chocolate pieces through the cake landscapes, molesting them all in turn with his happy licks. Ciel, however, took an entirely more methodical approach to his cake eating. He drew himself up a chair, tore a white plate out of box cardboard, and found himself a spork, which was thoroughly higher in status than either spoon or fork. And thus, he sampled slices of every cake there, from the lands of fruit flans and blueberry cheesecakes, to the hidden woods of black forest and chocolate strawberry torte.

For a time, they had been kept warm from the consumption of cake, but now that joy had run thin, and their fingers run cold. Truth be told, even Ciel was hard pressed to eat any more.

As the lamp dimmed to a honeyed glow, Alois looked up, "Hey, Ciel. How much air do you think this room has in it?"

"I don't k-…Oh crud muffins."

"Mmm. That's what I was thinking. But I think I know a way to remedy this. You see, if we keep our bodies close together from now on…" Alois had crawled onto the table with his hands and knees, and was snaking towards Ciel ever so seductively, "…then we will stay alive. Don't you think that's worth it?"

Ciel, ever the wet blanket, immediately cut through the sexual tone this moment was taking. He complained blankly, "I don't think so. I don't want you to ruin my clothes, thank you. You've covered yourself in cake! Just look at your knees!"

Completely unfazed, Alois purred alluringly, "Oh, that's alright. You can lick it off them… wouldn't you like that, Ciel?"

Ciel's blue eye widened as Alois sat himself down in front of Ciel and spread his legs, revealing the inner pink of his thighs. Those glittering silver stockings winked gently in the hazy gold lamp light. Alois' infamous pink boots swayed gently against Ciel's own thighs, making him tingle in places he didn't know could tingle.

"I-I still don't see how this will help us conserve air. In fact, it will use up more!"

"More air? Doing what, pray tell?" Alois brought a finger to his lips in mock thoughtfulness. He gasped in sudden understanding, "My my! Your mind is less pure than I had believed…"

"D-don't play those games with me! I know what you're doing!"

Alois lowered himself off the bench gradually with each whisper, "I'm not doing…anything… simply this…" and straddled Ciel very carefully, so that his thighs rested pressing into Ciel's. Ciel was approached in a way so moderate and so smooth, that he barely registered their contact. The pair stared into each other's eyes, breathing condensed water vapour into each other's cheeks and tinging them pink. Or maybe they were blushing.

Alois stared into Ciel's single one deep blue eye with his sky blue ones, "I like your gold eye patch," he smiled, and slid a fingernail up Ciel's cheek and underneath the patch.

"Don't!" Ciel gasped, and brought his hand down over his right eye.

"Why not? No one is around," the blonde wrapped his hand around Ciel's and drew it away gently, "I want t look into _both_ your eyes, Ciel."

It was like saying he wanted to connect with Ciel's soul. In fact, Alois did. Always being impure was getting on his nerves, and he wanted to see if he couldn't bridge that gap between the impure and the pure. They were cold, their combined bodies would be warmer; it was quiet, and they were alone. Even the lamp light that shone honeyed gold onto their bodies set the mood. Alois would never get this chance again. In the daylight he was just scum. But here, he could be anything…

Ciel found himself staring with both eyes into the fluttering lids of Alois Trancy, who he had somehow locked lips with. A delicate tongue was probing, almost respectfully, for permission to enter Ciel's little mouth. Ciel was overcome with warmth from the sudden affection, and let his mouth part. Instantly, the branded tongue he had always scorned was pressing at the soft inside of his cheeks, rubbing the sensitive middle at the roof of him mouth, and curling into his own meek tongue. He found himself responding automatically. Ciel was now tasting the lemon meringue Alois had been running baby strawberries through only a minute ago.

_Ah, and there's the strawberry…_

Where had their cool distance gone to? This was everything but. After a delicate moment Alois backed off, being surprisingly intuitive, and brought his mouth to peck at Ciel's soft spots around his cheeks and neck. He even ran his finger down Ciel's chest and up again to draw Ciel's chin high and kiss the vulnerable skin under it. This was Ciel's favourite action, barely acknowledged to even himself, and yet Alois had known it and granted his wish. Ciel didn't know how he did that.

After their tender moment, Alois' mouth resigned from its explorations, it for the moment satisfied with its quota of Ciel. They sat back from each other, Alois leaning against the bench edge with his thighs straddled around Ciel's, and Ciel resting back in his chair. Alois stared at him without reservation, thinking god-knows-what with a smug little grin on his face. Ciel realised it must be about his defeat, since his defences had gone down. And what a victory dance Alois had done in his mouth.

For lack of a braver thing to say, Ciel mumbled, "...It's so cold."

"Let me…" Alois took Ciel by the shoulders and drew him close. The boys met in the middle and fell together, cold and exhausted. The refrigerator was really taking its toll on their bodies. They already felt dizzy and numb. Alois kissed Ciel's cheek just to test if his lips were still sensitive enough to feel anything, and because he enjoyed the feeling of Ciel's lovely skin against his chapped lips. But he barely felt their contact now, and his eyes lowered in disappointment. The dark was enveloping them once more as the room ran out of oxygen for the lamp, and the air grew thick with damp.

Shivering from the growing cold, Alois whispered, "I wish I still had my coat…"

Ciel grumbled, "I wish I still had my cane…I will beat Sebastian's brains in for ignoring my calls like this."

"I called my Claude so many times now too. Why hasn't he come to me? You don't think our demons have abandoned us, do you?"

"I have no doubt that Sebastian wants my soul. But demons play around sometimes. You just have to rein them in.…"

Ciel's frustration grew rapidly, along with the snarl on his face. Alois withdrew from their embrace as his Ciel's right eye began to glow in anger, "Sebastian, you bastard! Come to me! You will pay for your insolence! Come to me now!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere at the other end of the vast Crystal Palace, Sebastian froze as his the Faustian mark on his left arm tingled.<p>

"Bocchan…"

He stood between rows of strange exhibitions, having searched the whole west side of the Palace to no avail. His master could have been anywhere, but now Sebastian had been given the signal he needed to locate him, he sprinted at high speed towards the centre of the Palace. Covering large distances was child's play. It wasn't the distance; it was the fact that there was so much surface area to cover. He was frustrated, knowing Bocchan could have summoned him at any time, but had waited until Sebastian conducted a lengthy search for him…over the _wrong end_ of the Palace. But maybe there had been an inconvenience in his master's way? Had Bocchan had been unconscious until now? He would find out soon enough.

Racing down a 'street' that found him back in the main exhibition hall, Sebastian skidded to a halt outside a pale-walled room with a steel-framed door. It stood in a row of cleverly disguised storage rooms; even Sebastian had not noticed them before. This was the source of his Bocchan's calls, and it was barely two minutes from where he and Claude had waited for their masters half an hour ago, in the white rose courts. Sebastian raised a palm to his face. Sighing, he approached the door and rattled the steel handle. As he suspected, it was locked tight. From within, two young voices suddenly cried out, beseeching him to let them out. The voices were so faint that even he, with an ear pressed against the door, could barely hear them from behind the thick wall. No wonder they had not been found.

"Bocchan!" he shouted, "Can you hear me?"

A familiar and demanding voice muffled back, "Yes, you bastard! Get me out of here!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

The street Sebastian had followed ran through the lower end of main exhibition hall from west to east, and was intersected by the Queen's red carpet walkway that ran north to south. Sebastian turned again to take in his surrounds, and noted the back of the white rose courts began just on the other side of this street. Therefore, seated nobles were in earshot of his shouting, and some people began looking at Sebastian. It was impolite to shout in company, especially if you were seen as a mere, thought very sexy, butler. A frowning nobleman raised a condescending finger to his lips as a sign that Sebastian was to hush.

The cat demon paid him exactly no heed.

"Bocchan, you need to step back from the door! I am going to kick it in! Do you understand?"

"YES! STOP MESSING AROUND AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ciel shrieked, but even that travelled no further than an inch beyond the solid storage door. It was no wonder their earlier screams had been in vain. Sebastian stood back, ready to send a hard kick the door's way. He waited a full five seconds so that Bocchan could step aside, then he raised one lethal leg against the door. It had met its match.

"Hey! You there! Don't do that!"

Sebastian turned his head, body still poised, to see a Crystal Palace staff member was addressing him. He could tell the man was staff by his pristine white uniform and Crystal Palace insignia. The same condescending nobleman stood beside him, presumably because he had alerted the staffer to the scene. He walked off as the man approached Sebastian. The demon was ready for him.

"Please, do not interrupt me. Maybe you cannot understand this, but I am in the middle of a very important rescue mission," Sebastian smiled from ear to ear. And if the interferer didn't understand that, then maybe he would comprehend the language of Fist-ala-Face. He coolly turned his attention back to the door.

To the irritation of everyone there, the man shrieked a second time, "Don't! Breaking the seal will make the room explode!"

"Explode…?" Now Sebastian was angry. He slowly lowered his long leg, and was sure at that moment he heard frustrated little screams from within the storage room. He turned to the staff member, masking his displeasure will a well-practiced smile, "And how is an explosion possible?"

"'The pressure in the sealed room is such that when significant exterior forces act upon the room, the room is unable to deal will such, and subsequently explodes to displace the external pressure, making it even with the internal pressure'…Or that's what the manufacturers said," the man recited, then a reasonable smile came to his face, "It's a mouthful, I know. But it happened to the Queen's cousin last month. She was having some fancy tea party, and one of the cooks there was the nearer side of a fool, so he kicked the door in when it got jammed….There were cucumber sandwiches _everywhere_."

Sebastian frowned in disbelief, and so the man continued, "Listen. You seem a strong man, observationally speaking. A solid kick from you could create a fracture in the insulation, or worse, cause the whole room to split apart. I hope you can value the fact that we have a full hall here today. People could get hurt."

"And the life of my master trapped within means nothing to you?"

It's your master who's in there? I see, well that is a cause for concern…not to mention the freezing temperature he's been exposed to…"

"Pardon me?" the demon's burnt-amber eyes narrowed at the revelation. And despite the alleged cold, Sebastian could feel the searing heat of his Bocchan's outrage from where he stood. His master had never been ignored for this long.

"You don't know? That room is what we call a _walk-in refrigerator_. It's dead freezing in there. You may not have one personally to work with at your master's residence, but I thought you would know all about it, since it's the topic on the lips of every maid and butler here…I guess when all you're used to is iceboxes, you get a chill down your spine just thinking about that great beast…oops, excuse the pun," the staff member chuckled.

Sebastian shared neither his enthusiasm nor his warm humour. He stared down at the man, shooting ocular daggers, "I must open this…'refrigerator'. Show me how."

That was certainly not a question, and the staff member raised an eyebrow at this rude demand. But he was not about to argue. He could either help this edgy butler, or see his beloved Bessie (for he had secretly named the inanimate object) get taken a beating to. He mumbled, "Let me find my superior. He might find us the key…"

"_Might_?" Sebastian demanded, but the man had become nervous under the demon's glare, and was already sprinting off on his way. Flustered, Sebastian had little time to collect himself as a familiar voice shouted dramatically. Claude had arrived on the scene.

"Hold on, Your Highness! I will free you from this contraption!"

Agile as a cat, Sebastian leapt directly into the path of Claude's giant clodhopping foot, and halted his progress with a single spar of his elbow. The spider demon was certainly surprised, but more over he scowled with a look of utter frustration, "Michaelis! After I have searched the entire Crystal Palace for my master, you try to stop me from reaching him? Get out of my way! I have no time for-"

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, "You searched the whole Palace? I'm impressed. I only got to do half."

"Yes, well…I cheated by kicking in some of the rooms - that's not the point! Remove yourself, before I remove you!"

"Absolutely not," Sebastian pressed his elbow against the sole of his opponent's shoe, "If I did that, you would kill them

_both_."

A mistrusting scowl grew on Claude's face, "…What do you mean? I have not time for clues. Explain yourself."

"That I can," Sebastian spoke calmly enough for Claude to feel it reasonable that he should lower his leg.

Behind them, the nobility were hissing in outraged whispers at the public display of bad behaviour from these two 'villainous' butlers. Claude ignored the gossipers just as much as Sebastian, and waited impatiently for his explanation. Alois' muffled cries could be heard in the background. Sebastian saw that Claude's kicking leg was starting to fidget like a twitching spider's limb, dying to kick the door in, and so Sebastian made his response as forthcoming as possible. He motioned towards the room, "That is what they call a 'refrigerator', a newly invented cooling device for food. It has its faults however; if broken open it's likely to fracture or explode, killing your master. I was called to the same location by my own master, so I can only assume they got trapped together within _the beast_ whilst on their little rampage."

"_The beast_?" Claude stared at it in wonder.

"_The beast_," Sebastian nodded in solemnity. Despite its dangerous flaws, the refrigerator was fast becoming the butler's equivalent of a shiny new Lamborghini. With its glossy, eggshell-coloured walls and sleek steel framing, it seemed to have a hypnotic effect on people with culinary inclination.

Claude wondered, "And how are we to retrieve our masters without upsetting this…beast?"

"A staff member has just now gone to fetch his superior, who will, assumedly, successfully locate the key to the mouth of the beast," Sebastian summarised his dissatisfying conversation with the man.

"Mmm…That doesn't sound promising at all. We should try to open it…with great care," Claude looked over at the room in curiosity.

But Sebastian shook his head, "Try? The risk of failing at a time like this is a most unattractive prospect to me. I suggest we wait. If they don't find the key, then we should turn to more drastic methods."

"Perhaps a wise idea," Claude concluded. Their false politeness actually got them far, when they employed it.

Sebastian approached the door again, and rapped his knuckles to gain his master's attention. He had to shout, "Bocchan! I have since discovered that the refrigerator is a highly unstable piece of equipment! I cannot risk you safety by breaking it open! Our only choice is to wait for the key to be brought so I can unlock the door! Please forgive me this delay!"

Naturally, he bowed, even thought Ciel could not see it. From within, there came a harsh, rasping shout. It sounded a lot like "You Baka! I'm freezing to death in this hell hole while you sit around and wait for keys! Why don't you have a picnic while you're at it? Baka!"

Sebastian sighed in resignation of the fact; his master would be inevitably displeased with him by the time he got free. There was no salvaging this situation. Claude approached and inspected the door, running his gloved hands down the sleek metal frame that was ice to the touch. He was highly tempted to slice into the door with a shot of his spider's thread, but was given a stern glance by Sebastian.

Claude took his turn and called to his own master, "Your Highness?"

A high, trembling voice called back, "Claude! It's so cold in here! Our legs are so sore, we can't move! You need to hurry! I can't take this much longer!"

"Yes, Your Highness! We are doing what we can!" Claude reassured. But truth be told, they could not do much. The staffer had disappeared from sight, leaving the butlers no clue as to where the keys were kept. With no where to go, they could only wait. And to a demon butler who strives to serve and is always on the move, the waiting game is a very irritating one. Right now, both demons were feeling incredibly useless.

The lone figures of the tall suited demons, one in his jet black and silver uniform, the other in his off-white and silver ensemble and _still _with the pink flower in his hair, stood at the end of the main exhibition hall, listening to the light clatter of forks and teacups and people chatting away. You could see for hundreds of feet up the wide carpeted walkway that separated the hall in two, all the way down to the Queen's throne; she was breaking pieces off the huge icing flower tied to her throne, and sliding them under her black veil to sample. The air was fresh and breezy, and the Crystal Palace, being filled with both exotic vegetation and man-made structures, seemed a strange jungle. Here, you could almost imagine a jaguar slinking in and out of the tables harmlessly, being petted and fed tid-bits of cake as she padded along. But the demons were in too low a mood to imagine anything worthwhile.

Claude grumbled, "This is preposterous. A demon having to wait for some foul-tasting no-name soul to…to…_help. _I can't tolerate this. No…the moment I get my hands on that key-"

"_We_ get _our_ hands on that key," Sebastian enforced.

"…Let's just say they will be richer than they've ever been before, and ever will be afterwards."

"What?" Sebastian had lost him there. To make things clear, Claude boldly withdrew a handful of deadly _golden _knives from his inner breast pocket and smirked. Sebastian nodded in understanding. Claude looked quite dangerous with the glittering blades gripped between his knuckles, in public where anyone could spot them. Sebastian was expecting a noble lady to scream any moment now.

"I've shown you mine, now you show me yours," Claude grinned in a way Sebastian could not help but instantly distrust.

"Time and time again, you just keep proving me right. I wonder if other spider demons are as depraved, or is it just you?" Sebastian brought a gloved hand to his lips in mock thoughtfulness.

"I'm the only one I know of."

Sebastian's tone became warmly sarcastic, "Ah, then you're special."

Claude smiled proudly, "Why, yes I am."

"Very special…" Sebastian turned his head away before Claude caught the wide grin it bore. Show and tell was over, and in disappointment Claude discretely tucked his knives away. Sebastian sighed.

"Truth be told, this disaster is my fault entirely. I will take full responsibility for it. Being the only sound adult here, I should have never let my master chase such ramble as the young Trancy," he shook his head condescendingly.

Feeling suddenly defensive, Claude hissed, "You Phantomhives think you're so superior. The pair of you trample over everyone with your noses upturned, and expect to get away with it. Well don't expect my master and I to follow suit. Unlike everyone else, we know the sun doesn't shine out of your ass, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Notice how you can't help but mention parts of my anatomy? If you both weren't busy obsessively stalking my master and I, you would realise that it's not we who are acting above our station, but you who are acting below it. Far, far below. On the level of whore incubi and perverted Asmodeus goblins."

Claude did not like being compared to the sexual deviants of Hell, and the comment smarted all the more because he secretly felt it rang true, _for Alois_. Claude, of course, saw himself as exempt from any whorish inclinations, no matter how perverted his thoughts were. And whilst he remained defensive of his master, Claude privately looked down upon Alois' sexual nature just as much as he secretly adored it. That was one of the reasons he accepted Alois as his master in the first place. But he had a seed of hypocrisy and self-denial that blocked him from seeing what he subconsciously knew; he was more deviant and fetish-filled than any fourteen year old could ever be.

Sebastian revelled in his sting, "You don't like that? Oh, but you suit him perfectly. Don't think it isn't exceedingly obvious, Faustus. They don't call you 'The Tongue Lasher' down at home for nothing."

Those were the last words Claude wanted to hear being spoken on earth. Michaelis obviously didn't remember that what happens in Hell, stays in Hell. The spider demon fumed with a dangerous glint in his gold eyes, "We will get you both. And when I have my hands on your precious little Phantomhive, we'll see who's so pure once I'm through with him!"

In an instant, Sebastian withdrew his silver knives and was about to slash into Claude's neck, when he heard an impatient shriek from within the refrigerator, "Will you both cease your mindless bickering and GET US OUT OF HERE!"

It was Ciel, and he was not amused. Both butlers froze at the sound, their hatful momentum dying away. After a long, awkward pause, Sebastian attempted to make amends, "Bocchan, I am very sorry for this heinous lack of efficiency! The staff are yet to return with the keys!"

Alois chimed in loudly, "Ciel, what's worse? The fact that they failed to chase the staff guy and get the keys _themselves_, or that they're fighting like little bitches? I can't be sure!"

Ciel was heard to snap back in equal volume, "Both things are equally as pathetic and useless! Just like those bastards outside, who dare to call themselves butlers!"

Alois yelled back, making sure they could hear him outside, "I think you're exactly right! I'm almost glad I'm behind this door, just so I don't have to see Claude's stupid face!"

Claude was remorseful, "Your Highness, please forgive me! You won't be in there much lon-"

"Shut your tongue lashing-mouth!" Alois yelled, and both boys within the refrigerator room burst into laughter. Claude blushed. _So they had heard._

After the giggles had faded, the demons found themselves having to wait in silence, again, alone, _together_. They both felt exceedingly foolish from their spat. Doing his best to avoid eye contact, Claude turned his head skywards. The glass roof glimmered with delicate sunlight. His attention was caught by the gathering of hundreds of sparrows above the roof; they were jealously eyeing the cakes below with beady eyes. Claude smiled, secretly nursing a soft spot for small creatures, and pointed upwards, "Oh, look at that. They're hungry."

Sebastian looked up at them too. High above the Palace roof, all he saw were living, cooing, ready-to-roast chickens, just begging to be made a tasty meal out of. He was beginning to salivate. Beside him, Claude noticed the feline instinct creep out onto the cat demon as their pupils dilated to a frightening diameter. He didn't like it.

Sebastian turned down to see Claude scowling at him. He frowned back, "…What? Can I help it if they appear to me like miniature walking meals? I'm thinking rosemary, thyme, maybe some buttery stuffing, and voila! Dinner is served."

"You're disgusting," Claude snarled. Obviously, Sebastian had hit a sore spot.

He reasoned on, "Please, do not blame me for my instincts. We are demons, are we not? And both bestowed with animal instincts, yes? I cannot help the aspects of my base nature. We felines are inclined to take a swipe at anything that moves in a certain, tempting way. We toy with creature like those. And if you were in your animal form, I would toy with you too."

Claude's eyes went wide. Being the giant pervert that he was, Claude's mind inadvertently wandered to the wrong side of the tracks. With a falsely outraged tone, he chided, "That sounds incredibly sleazy, Michaelis…"

"Only if you want to hear it that way, Faustus. And with your brain being arranged as it is, I'm not entirely surprised…"

Claude glared at his opponent, daring them to continue. Sebastian held his peace, but broke into a smirking expression of the most devious nature. Not wanting to give his opponent any reason to call him anything worse, Claude smoothed his hair over and straightened his glasses. He shifted his gaze onto a vague spot in the distance, while Sebastian smirked all the more. Claude begun to feel hot under the collar. He didn't like Sebastian mocking him like this. But Sebastian knew what he was doing. He kept on grinning.

Finally, Claude snapped, "…Enough of that, Michaelis."

"Heh."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>A sleazy Sebastian? Well I never! To be honest, it's the sleazy Claude that you have to worry about. Not to mention that he's freaking clueless. Alois getting cozy with Ciel is very interesting…huh hmm! Next time: the keys to set them free finally arrives, but for one of the master's it's just too late. Undertaker and Grell arrive on the scene, but for who?

**It's cute? But not so much on the smut? Lol, you greedy thing you. Don't you worry, that's coming up soon. Rate and review!**


	4. On The Brink Of Becoming An Icicle Pop

**Chapter 4 : On The Brink Of Becoming An Icicle Pop**

* * *

><p>The young masters were so cold that they began to feel sleepy. Together they slid down against the cruel, solid door and rested beside each other in the dying lamp light. Their voices were hoarse as they mumbled weakly, "What is taking these staff people so long? It's like they've turned finding the keys into some bloody treasure hunt."<p>

"I doubt anyone who works with this death trap has any desire for recreation, Alois."

"Oh, Ciel, look at you. You're so pale!" Alois leant over and rubbed his Ciel's arms in an effort to warm him. Alois however, had little strength in him left, and he soon collapsed into Ciel's shoulder. The cold was slowly but surely shutting them down. They noses were a sore, blushing red and their skin was milk-white. It was so bad that Ciel could no longer tell Alois' hands from his ivory sleeves. Outside, they heard their butlers talking about food. _Hot_ food.

"Ohh, 'buttery stuffing'? Listen to that…Is your demon trying to tease us? God, _what I would do_ for a hot meal," Alois sighed.

"Oh, I can imagine," Ciel shot back suggestively.

"Shut up, or I'll make you do things for me that _I_ can imagine."

"You can't make me-mmmmhhfffff!"

Ciel's defiance was cut short with a sudden icy kiss that sealed his lips shut. For a moment, their lips melted together in soft warmth, and they forgot the cold. Ciel was obviously no longer thinking straight, as he allowed Alois to kissing him for quite some time. They breathed through their red-tinged noses, sighing out rolling curls of vapour with each stifled breath. Ciel and Alois became even more sluggish, and now moved rigidly like rag dolls.

When Alois could sit upright no more, he withdrew from Ciel's lips and slumped a cheek against the top of Ciel's head. They instinctively curled their legs up and turned inwards to intertwine their bodies. Then the heavy, inevitable cold seeped closer towards their beating hearts and stilled the pace, ever so slightly. The boy's lids drooped, once, twice, a final time, and then their world went black. The deathly stillness overtook them and they had no spirit left in them to protest.

* * *

><p>"Bocchan?" Sebastian rapped against the heavy door. He got no response, and persisted in a louder voice, "Bocchan? Please answer!"<p>

There was no reply. Just as Sebastian's silent nerves began to get the better of him, an irritating voice whined from over his shoulder, "Do you mind? Honestly, now. I've asked you to be quiet more times than it is reasonable. Some people are trying to enjoy their tea. And the audacity of it! That I've actually had to get up and talk to you in person. _Me, _to_ you_! As a butler, you should know your place."

Sebastian turned to see the nobleman who held a distinct disliking for him. The noble wore an offended grimace on his delicate features. Rich brown, wavy locks framed a strong jaw line and olive green eyes. He could have been considered attractive, except for the fact that his character, in all ways, was not. The demon bowed his head lightly in apology, only because he would rather not cause any more drama, "I am very sorry. My young master has become trapped within this room. He is in danger. The only way he can hear me is if I shout. I need to know if he is alright-"

"I don't care. Your silly little master shouldn't have got himself in stuck there to begin with. Only a brat would- huh?"

The nobleman felt a white glove place itself firmly on his shoulder. He turned to see a tall man in an off-white and silver suit, frowning down at him through slitted gold eyes. Even with a pink camellia in his dark locks, Claude did not look friendly.

"I suggest you leave this situation to us."

That was not a request. There was not even the offering of respect that was expected to come at the end of that sentence, by the way of 'Sir'. The nobleman weighed up his chances, and after giving what he considered a stern frowning to the butler, turned on his heels back to the white rose court, where he belonged. He had a fiancé to boast his life story to, anyhow.

Sebastian watched the noble pass by, then turned to face the other demon. Could they call that…teamwork? Surely not. Now Sebastian noticed that Claude had not come back from his search empty handed. A familiar pink frock coat hung over his forearm, and he clutched a dark and gold cane in his hand.

"I found these. Your master's cane, I believe."

Sebastian took the offering quickly, then explained their latest trouble, "Our masters have gone quiet. I fear the cold has made them more than lethargic. We must get them out now-"

Claude bolted towards the door and knocked on it as loudly as he could. He heard the fussy nobleman complain in the background as he shouted, "Your Highness! Can you hear me? Your Highness! Your Highness!"

Sebastian frowned at the doorframe, the worry showing in his eyes. Claude turned back to face him, sounding irate, "But we can't get them out. Are you sure it will explode? What did the staff tell you, exactly?"

Sebastian recited with perfect memory, "'The pressure in the sealed room is such that when significant exterior forces act upon the room, the room is unable to deal will such, and subsequently explodes to displace the external pressure, making it even with the internal pressure.' …Believe me, I would have destroyed that beautiful menace in an instant, had the facts been otherwise. But I cannot risk my master's life."

"If we don't get them out soon they'll be dead either way….this is ridiculous! I'm going to break down the door right now! My web will cut though it precisely without making it explode!"

"No! We'll find the man with the keys! But I won't let you-"

"I'm doing it!"

"FAUSTUS!"

"Don't knock down that door!" a third voice joined the fray.

Both butlers turned to see the staff member of earlier, puffing out of breath as he ran down the 'street' towards them. He held the keys aloft in his hand, desperate to display them so that the butlers would halt their rash decision. Sebastian had had enough; he bolted, even before Claude, and snatched the keys from the man's outstretched hand. The force of the encounter bowled the man over, but Sebastian felt little sympathy. He swept over the man him at high speed, his eyes fixated on the refrigerator lock.

Claude moved back quickly as Sebastian dove the key into the lock, and together they wrenched the accursed refrigerator door open. A wave of thick, icy vapour rolled out to greeted them. It curled around their legs like mist in a nightly cemetery. The inner walls of the room were of artic temperature, and within was pitch black, as the lamp had died. If the rescue had been made only minutes ago, the boys would have come stumbling out feeling a little dizzy, but now it was as still as death. Neither demon felt favourable about their master's condition. Then the chill air dissipated to reveal the damage done.

"Bocchan….." Sebastian breathed sadly, as he saw Ciel's unconscious form lying flat in the doorway. He swept his master up and carried him out into the sunlight of the Palace. Kneeling with his fragile master in his arms, Sebastian looked down on the face he knew so well. How pale it was now. Ciel's fingers were of ice; his eyelids had gone blue, as had his lips. His body was stiff and rigid. He felt…dead.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian murmured softly. For the first time in a long time, Sebastian was subject to real fear. It was an eerie moment, and he could no longer hear the crowds in the background. He nudged Ciel's cheek with his palm, but the boy's face rolled back. The sunlight was streaming onto Ciel's white little neck that lay delicately revealed and his soft teal hair, making him look more innocent than he really was. The demon lowered his head and pressed it sideways into Ciel's still chest. He clenched his teeth as he waited to hear a pulse. There was a faint fluttering that struggled to be heard, but that was all Sebastian needed; he immediately tore off his tailcoat and wrapped it around Ciel. He clutched Ciel's limp frame to his chest and rubbed his back vigorously to warm him, but this was not all. Sebastian was using his demon magic to warm the palms of his hands to create extra heat. He alternately pressed Ciel's body to him with one hand while he bit the glove off the other, sacrificing exposing his naturally black fingernails and his contract mark in order to warm his master more effectively. Sebastian looked up to realise the nobility had stopped chatting away and were watching him in mild concern. Some people were truly worried, and had their hands pressed to their chests. Sebastian spied a passing waiter and barked, "You there! Bring me hot tea, now!"

They jumped at the order, but hurried immediately to a tea station and returned with a cup and saucer full of steaming Darjeeling, "India's finest."

"I don't care about the brew, just so long as it's hot," Sebastian shot back, though he never thought he would say those words.

"Hey! Don't forget us!" Claude shouted. Feet away, he was tending to his master in the very same fashion. Cradled in Claude's arms, Alois had that same, milk skinned, blue lipped appearance. If possible, he looked even worse than Ciel. Maybe because he was blonde the paleness showed up more obviously, but Sebastian suspected it had more to do with him not having worn a coat as Ciel had. Claude tore off his coat and slid his master into it, but Alois wasn't waking. As the waiter served him tea, Claude titled Alois' head back slightly, just so his lips would part and allow a tiny trickle of hot liquid between them. The butler managed to make him drink some of it, but much of it dribbled uselessly down his cheek. Claude frowned in nervous frustration.

Sebastian settled his teacup on the ground and embraced his master fully; driving his arms around Ciel's back and pulling Ciel's arms around his own body. Now entwined, Ciel's head lolled onto his butler's shoulder, whilst Sebastian stared forward intensely into nothing, his mind in deep focus. He began creating as much body warmth as possible for his young master. He could feel his cheeks blushing up, so much so, that onlookers thought he was embarrassed.

Sebastian felt there was another thing he could do, and after taking a deep breath, he buried his mouth into the curve of Ciel's neck and exhaled slowly and evenly. He knew cat's liked this act, but of course there was a reason behind it; cats loved warmth, and doing this made their necks extremely hot. Ciel's brain needed warmth to function if he were ever to wake again, and heating the blood flow on the way to his head would serve that purpose.

He continued circling his hands over his master's body, determined to revive him, "Come now, Bocchan, you must wake…wake up. It won't do to have you die on us. What will all these people say of the Phantomhives?"

He frowned, and dove his mouth once more into the crook of Ciel's neck. Like a dragon breathing fire, he scorched heat there that would send people of normal temperature into a sweating fever. After a long exhale, Sebastian rested his face in Ciel's neck, more out of misery than anything else. Ciel's life was becoming a lost cause. Frustrated, Sebastian reproached himself for waiting around for the keys. But then, breaking the refrigerator open would have certainly hurt his fragile human master…then he should have never sat and talked with Claude. He should have set off after his master the moment Ciel broke free…he should have never let go of his master to run off into the crowd…and now.…

_A faint wriggle_ started in Sebastian's embrace. Urgently, Sebastian lowered Ciel from resting on his shoulder to lying in his arms, and watched as Ciel's eyelids began to flutter inconsistently. A weak mumbling fell from his tiny mouth, and a familiar frown etched itself across his brow. Ciel was too weak to even twist his head away from the light pouring in from the roof above him, and so he squinted as he struggled to deal with the suddenly overwhelming brightness of his world.

Directly above him, Ciel could just make out a handsome figure, with burnt amber eyes and dark hair that reflected the sunlight with an unnaturally perfect sheen. Then there was a smile…familiar…devious…that welcomed him. It spoke in a tone of perfect satisfaction, "Ah, Bocchan, you've awoken."

"…Eh...Wha…Sebas…tian?" The first cognitive action Ciel did was to chide himself for not recognising his butler immediately, _and for thinking him handsome_.

Sebastian could not understand the sudden blush on Ciel's face. He hadn't really given his master a fever, had he? "Bocchan, can you hear me?"

"Meh…baka…brains…"

"I'm glad."

Sebastian helped Ciel to more tea, and this caused his master to splutter in resistance. Ciel was a fussy patient, but Sebastian was a persistent doctor, "Come now. The more liquid in you, the better you'll be. Drink the last of it."

After Ciel was done, Sebastian rose with him carefully in his arms and left the teacup to the waiter, who was thoughtful enough to stand nearby. Sebastian paced back and forth on the spot to awaken Ciel's senses to his surrounds, cradling him just as a parent does to a newborn. Bringing his ear down to Ciel's chest, he noticed his heartbeat had grown stronger, and was almost back to normal. Ciel was quick to push Sebastian's face away, a sure sign that he was regaining himself.

But Claude was still kneeling on the ground with Alois in his arms, who was as blue as ever. The spider demon bit the tip of his extraordinarily large tongue, angry that he had not broken down the refrigerator door when he'd wanted to. Embracing his master, he looked down on the boy's lifeless face and spoke in sternly, "Your Highness, you must wake up. Do you hear me? _You must wake up_."

Claude's expression was flat. His actions seemed cold, but they were only to hold back the panic brewing within him. Even Sebastian was starting to feel bad for Claude. It would be a devastating blow if the demon had to swallow losing his master and soul whilst watching Sebastian and Ciel walk out of this unscathed. It would be another reason for him to think the Phantomhive and his butler believed they were above everyone else. Sebastian had a sneaking suspicion that if this did happen, Claude would be likely to hunt them down in a fit of jealous rage.

"Sebastian," Ciel was fully awake and had an arm around Sebastian's shoulder for support. He looked sternly into his servant's eyes, "Put me down."

Without argument Sebastian did so, but had his arms out, ready to catch his master should he fall. Ciel wobbled on his heeled shoes but steadied himself without help, and demanded, "My cane."

Sebastian brought it to him, and the whole congregation of nobles watched as the drama unfolded before their eyes. The open space between the buildings and the white rose court had become as quiet as a church as the light from above poured down on the scene below, like some kind of reverent stage. This boy was quite brave and stubborn, to be hobbling on his own two legs after undergoing such a traumatic experience. They watched the frail-looking youth amble on stiff limbs towards the white-suited butler, who still cradled his unconscious master.

"Oi! What's up with you? Lazy bones. You can't lie there all day. Only the dead lie down when the sun is up," Ciel spoke matter-of-factly, as if Alois could hear him. The blonde remained stone cold. Ciel took this silence as a personal insult, "Oi! I said wake up!"

With some pain, he got down to kneel beside Claude and began to shove Alois around. Claude shielded his master, but Ciel was incessant. He seized Alois' face and roared straight into it, "Don't tell me you're going to give up now, after we made it out of that hell hole! You've got your freedom now, and all you have to do it wake up and take it. Are you saying you can't do that much for yourself? Are you that weak? …I said get up!"

"He cannot hear you," Claude insisted, irritated that he could not even be left alone with his master in their dying moments. Claude was certainly going to miss Alois, despite his faults.

"'Can't hear me'? I don't believe it. When I was unconscious I could hear Sebastian whinging on… 'Bocchan…Bocchan!'" Ciel mocked his butler's forlorn tone without mercy, "Honestly now, Alois, you're a lazy bastard. Wake up! You'll feel warmer soon if you just get up and move."

"He didn't even have his coat on. No wonder he can't move," Sebastian spoke, standing over them as he replaced his gloves. Claude imagined, _imagined_ being the operative word, as it was not so, that Sebastian was mocking him from on high, and he scowled back defiantly.

"Move!" Ciel cried, and gave Alois a sharp prod in the stomach. Claude didn't care how weak Ciel was; he was ready to strike him, but then Alois' body gave a strange shudder. The crowd in the rose court gasped. Ciel took this as the cue to begin shaking Alois unceremoniously, until soft gurgles were heard to come out of him. He slowly seemed to absorb a soft pink tinge from nowhere, and his eyelids began to twitch.

"See. There he is. He was just being lazy."

Sebastian looked on in wonder as his master performed a strange miracle. No tea necessary, just bully your patient, rise, lather, and repeat, until they achieved consciousness. A truly revolutionary branch of medicine.

"Come on, you just opened your eyes. Do it again, and keep them open this time. Claude, it's too bright. Lean over him more so you block out the light. Not like that…tch…I'll do it," Ciel took it upon himself to lean over Alois completely, and his body came between master and demon. Symbolic of a dawning bond, Claude didn't like this interference. But his attention was drawn by the soft struggling that was taking place within his arms, not unlike the writhing of a newborn kitten. Then, the sudden voice of his master spread a relief throughout Claude's body that demons rarely ever experienced.

"Mmmm…hold me…sore…cold…hold me…"

"You're an attention seeker. You've everyone worrying over you," Ciel reproached.

Alois mumbled on like a needy baby, "Hug…me…hug…"

The demons both watched carefully as Ciel leant in and nipped Alois on the cheek, leaving behind a red mark where his teeth had been. This was incredibly out of character for the young Phantomhive. The blonde whimpered as he felt the pain of the gift, but he was not upset by it. He entwined his frozen fingers into Ciel's gold buttoned-jacket and clung to him, "You biter…I'll get you back…mmm...come closer…"

"Ha."

"No...no…I just want a hug…" Alois slurred unconvincingly.

"Don't hate it. The pain lets you know you're alive. And the feeling of that bite will stay with you until you have the courage to get up."

Something was tender unfolding in his arms between his master and the young Phantomhive, but Claude didn't understand it. He looked up to Sebastian for a clue. The cat demon purposely widened his eyes to show he had just as little of an idea. For all they knew, this could be the cold-induced delirium talking.

Ciel carried on, "You're much warmer now; try moving your legs."

Alois began to tense and flex as best he could, until his legs grew stronger. Sebastian fetched another cup of tea and handed it to his master, who administered it to Alois. After a few spluttering sips, Alois opened his eyes and smiled. Ciel moved back to reveal Alois, and Claude saw his master's face, alive and rosy from its love bite, "Claude…what took you so long?"

Without waiting for an answer, Alois' head rolled into his butler's chest and rested sleepily. Claude had an unreadable expression upon his face. It wasn't happiness…but then what was it? Sebastian was damned if he knew.

The staff member who Sebastian had bowled over stood long forgotten in the background. He had picked himself up and waited, knowing he owed some kind of explanation, lest he be called back and fired for it later. Now he came forth meekly to say his peace, "I'm awfully sorry we took so long. It's just that my superior said he put the keys somewhere else for safe keeping, and when I got there, the manager of that area said he gave it to a different person to carry on them at all times, and that person was on the second floor, and it took forever to call him-"

"Yes, yes, so in other words, you're a bunch of slow pokes who can't get your job done. Don't worry, that's nothing new in my world," Ciel interjected rudely, and rightfully so. He'd had enough of waiting around. He raised his cane up to prod the staff member in the chest, making emphasis with each next word, "_I want to know why that room was left open in the first place._ There's no reason to set up such a death trap as that. It's like you were hoping someone would go in and have the door lock on them. Is that what you Palace staff count as entertainment? Hmm?"

"N-no young Sir. It's just that Jeffery, he's my assistant, well he left the door locked, because he knew he'd be back in a second to shut it anyway. He just needed to unload some cakes and then he'd be back. But when he returned he found it shut already, as he told me almost half an hour ago. He thought someone else had done it so it didn't look unprofessional, leaving doors open like that and such…well we never thought anything of it until your butlers here caused a big fuss and alerted us. We really didn't mean to leave it open. Nobody's just dashed in there before…"

The staff member was wondering very much why two boys would just dash in there, but didn't risk a rap of the cane by asking. Ciel muttered, "…Why such a faulty device is even manufactured in the first place is beyond my understanding…"

Ciel looked towards Sebastian, daring him to find any admirable qualities in that hunk of cold metal now, but as Ciel looked to his demon he realised he could see him with both eyes… his eye patch was gone! Ciel swept his hand to his eye, but sighed at the realisation that his fringe was in such a position that it had luckily been covering up his Faustian contract. He barked to Sebastian, "Get my eye patch. It's still in there."

Sebastian made his way into the dreaded refrigerator nonchalantly, knowing he could blast the contraption apart if it dared to slam shut on him.

Back in Claude' kneeling embrace, the feeble Alois looked up to Ciel. They locked eyes, both remembering exactly how Ciel's eye patch had been removed. The way Alois had flung it off, and then…their lips touching… Neither felt they needed to explain anything to their demons. Even they barely understood what had overcome them.

The staff member began, "We're very sorry, young Sir, we can offer you a full, formal apology with complimentary passes until the end of season-"

"Save it," Ciel brought up a hand in the direction of the man's face, "Let's get a table, it's no good parading here."

Alois nodded in agreement, "Claude, carry me there."

"Yes, Your Highness," his demon seemed to enjoy saying it more than usual. It felt reaffirming to Claude, to have his master back where he belonged.

Sebastian came out of the swriling mists of the refrigerator with the golden eye patch in hand; it was only after a trip inside that he realised how grim it must have been for the masters. Seeing in the darkness, he was perplexed by the mounds of pink cake mushed on the floor, and the discarded cakes that were splattered almost everywhere. It seemed like there had been quite an uprising. What had the young masters gotten up to in there? He very much wondered.

Sebastian came to his master's side to offer the eye patch. Ciel rested his cane over one arm and began to tie the patch around his head, when his legs suddenly gave way underneath him. Sebastian caught his master around the waist just in time.

"Ciel!" Alois cried out in concern, then blushed for being so obvious.

Sebastian helped Ciel gather his balance, then gently slid his gloved hands up to his master's face to tie on the eye patch. Ciel made his way forward, slowly but steadily. The crowds had now taken to their seats once more, and were pretending not to watch as the procession of butlers and wounded masters passed them by. Really, the four had unintentionally put on a show of theatrical proportions. The drama, the tension, the mystery! Oh, how the bored nobles lapped it up. Sebastian knew what gossip would keep them busy for the week. A waiter politely motioned for them to follow him to a free table. Ciel led the procession with Sebastian walking behind as his shadow. As ordered, Claude followed them with Alois resting high up in his arms, without questioning why they were about to share a table with the Phantomhives.

He was just happy that Alois was in his arms and not those of a shinigami's.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Do not follow the advice given for hypothermia. Sebastian made Ciel extremely hot extremely quickly (yes, he has that effect) but this is actually dangerous to victims of hypothermia. So don't go smooching into people's necks in an effort to revive them...you may just find yourself being dragged away with accusations of molestation to an unconscious innocent. O_O

A peculiar end to the Great Cake Exhibiton is next, but not before we get some answers as to why the demons have been so slack. Butlers these days...We also meet with not one, but two shinigamis! That's a double the doseage of crazy. It's your daily sugar high.

**Is this story no good or something? I'm worried... Awww please review!  
><strong>


	5. MrUndertaker &His MysteriousMarzipanBand

**Chapter 5 : Mr Undertaker and His Mysterious Marzipan Band**

* * *

><p>"With all due respect, young masters, why didn't you call us when you first became trapped?"<p>

"We _did _call you! Several times! The real question is; what were you two doing that made you ignore our calls? Hmm?"

"Your Highness, I assure you I would never ignore your call," Claude spoke devotedly.

"Assurances are all well and good, but the fact is that you numb-skulled butlers ignored us until I screamed at you, _Sebastian_, to come. So how can you explain so many pathetic blunders?"

"Yea! And once you were standing outside that bloody death trap we figured you would get us out, but of course you bastards were so lazy that you waited for someone else to get you the keys!" Alois barked coldly, but deep down, he was very traumatised over the event.

Feeling irritated with himself, Claude tried to make amends, "Your Highness, I was told that the contraption would burst apart and cause harm to you if I broke it down. That is the only reason I had to delay your rescue. Please accept my sincerest apology."

But Alois was not buying it. And judging by the scowl on his face, neither was Ciel. The butlers could see that today's break of trust was a wound not easily healed. Not only had they failed to respond to their master's calls of distress, but they had waited around outside the trap for someone else to bring them the keys and set their masters free. Even though their hands had been forced, it was their responsibility alone to rescue their masters, yet they had relied on others; a group of incompetent Palace staff, no less.

Saying that they were made to wait for a safe option to free their masters was not an excuse. Explaining that if they had taken the time to pinpoint the location of the keys within the vast Palace, it would have taken them another half hour or more, in which time their masters would have ended up in the same unhealthy condition as they had been, was not an excuse. Sebastian was just going to have to suck it up, because no matter what, _there was no excuse_. As a Phantomhive butler, he had failed. That alone was enough to humble him. He withdrew from his chair and bent on one knee before his master to speak sincerely, "I have disappointed you, and for that I am eternally sorry, Bocchan."

Ciel understood, but was not in the habit of crumbling from shows of honest remorse. Alois tried to be casual; he brought a slender finger to hs face and pressed it against his lips, as a gesture of thoughtfulness. He mused suspicsiously, "…What were you two up to all those times you ignored us? It must have been something very distracting, to deny your master coming to their side."

The demons were thinking back to comprehend this puzzling occurrence. Alois took their pauses as a sign of guilt, "Oooh, Ciel, look at their faces! They've been up to something…nauugh-tyyy!"

Ciel scoffed. Sebastian's eyes went wide, then his eyelids drooped sensuously at the thought of all the things that 'nauugh-tyyy' could encompass. But Claude went bolt upright and gasped, "Absolutely not, Your Highness!"

"Sure sure," Alois nodded as if he actually believed this. But he suddenly seized Claude's silvery neck ribbon to drag him closer, and gave a rapid, excited whisper, "You'll give me all the juicy details later, Claude."

Ciel ignored Claude's gulp to address Sebastian in irritation, "Why did you let me run off like that if the first place, anyway? You knew it was a stupid thing to let me do."

After all he'd been through, Sebastian nearly gaped in disbelief, "Truly, My Lord?"

But Alois interrupted his exasperation with a random cry "Awwww, look! Claude! You actually kept in that silly little flower for all this time! I'm touched. See Ciel, isn't he sweet?"

"…You mean I could have taken it out at any time?" the spider demon looked mortified. He had been going around looking like a total fruit of his own accord. Sebastian muttered from the other end of the table, just loud enough for all of them to hear, "As if you would have removed it anyhow…"

Claude shot him a menacing glance, but Alois began to stroke his demon's head until he appeared calm. Treating him like a pet served to bewilder and embarrass Claude until he decided to get rid of his scowl, thus end the petting. Alois thought it worked a treat.

After their ordeal, the boys had been warmed back to normalcy with cups of tea and extra clothes layering provided by their butlers. Now the four sat peacefully at a round white table in the midst of one of the white rose courts; Ciel was between Sebastian and Alois, and opposite Claude. Wrapped in his butler's coat, Ciel fumbled with the handle of his third cup of Earl Grey, "You still haven't made it clear….why did you not answer my calls?"

"I never received them, until the last one My Lord said you issued. By then I was in the west wing of the Palace, searching for you, My Lord."

Alois persisted, "I was there beside Ciel and he did call you, _so many times_. And I called you, Claude. You guys just didn't respond. What were you doing all that time we were gone?"

Claude drew out reluctantly, "We were…_eating cake_."

"Cake? Do not mention it, please!" Alois cried, already queasy. A minute ago, he had almost thrown Ciel's cane at the waiter who had offered them some.

"Hey, don't blame it on the cake. Blame it on the refrigerator." It seemed Ciel's affinity with the spongy marvel would never die.

Alois queried, "What do you mean, 'eating cake'? You guys don't need to eat."

Ciel's eyes worked into an angry knot, "Wait a second. Are you saying that while this bastard chased me all over the Palace, you two were enjoying the hundred different cake types of the exhibition? That as a butler, _you_, Sebastian, got to try them first, even before your master?"

Sebastian held his hand over his heart, "I am sorry, My Lord."

"I am not a bastard. I am an adventurous type!" Alois beamed playfully. Everyone at the table had something offhand to say about that, but they kept their peace. Despite the nagging chill in his legs, Alois had regained most of his spunk, and his smuttiness to boot. At this very moment, he had his legs resting on Claude's lap underneath the table cloth. Claude had played the innocent by giving a look of surprise when he felt the slender legs brush over him. However, he made sure to wrap his warm gloves around his master's legs, they still enveloped with their glittering transparent stockings.

Ciel, meanwhile, was severely displeased. Honestly, Sebastian had been eating cake while he nearly froze to death? "So, you morons are saying that you ignored our calls to stuff your mouths?"

"Hehe…Claude that tickles…-Hey! Ciel's right! You ignored us for cake! Disgusting cake!" Alois snapped in sudden outrage. Ciel snapped too, but to defend the precious cake, "Alois! Don't make me strangle you."

"As if you could. Claude will protect me."

"Unless he sees cake first."

"O-...ohhhh…"Alois sighed. At the realisation, a very soft, sad look came across Alois' face. He seemed crushed. Claude felt immediately ashamed that he had wasted time with Michaelis instead of searching for his master.

"I promise to you, Your Highness, that if I had sensed a call I would have come to you in an instant," Claude stared at Alois until he looked up. Their eyes locked. Alois seemed to tremble as Claude spoke, "And I promise you, I will never do that again, Your Highness. You are my only concern."

"Oh…...Oh Claude! Don't leave me there like that again!" Alois dove into his arms, his cry grabbing the attention of people around them. He buried his blonde head into the demon's chest and mumbled gently, "Never, never, never ever."

Claude said nothing, but drew his arm around Alois' back, a little too overcome to worry what Michaelis thought of him right now. Since Alois' close call, Claude was feeling far more protective of him. He had never really felt anything like this before. The idea that his soul could be taken away from him like that…It disturbed him. He recalled those blue lips and eyelids, that deathly white complexion…it was if Alois had been snatched back from the grave today. Claude wouldn't let his master, _his soul_, come in harm's way again.

Seeing that the other demon was miles away from the conversation, Sebastian concluded for them, "I am afraid to say that we were not at our professional best. When the young masters were out of sight, we began to bicker. I think we were both too wrapped up in our own argument to notice the calls. Demons can get quite heated sometimes. It distracts us from sensing much else. Again, My Lord, I apologise with utmost sincerity. It won't happen again."

Ciel lowered his teacup and stared at Sebastian for a time. His demon was going to have to learn that mere apologies would not cut it. So there Ciel sat, in his cream and burgundy suit, like royalty that presided over the table of affairs. He saw Earl Alois sobbing into the chest of his pale-suited protector, his white knight fallen from grace. Ciel glared over to his own dark knight, who was trying sneakily to charm his way out of punishment for his misdeeds. They were all subjects in his court. This was the way Ciel saw the world. Being without vanity, he knew he wasn't really king, but he emulated the role to perfection. It was the only way to get things done around here.

"So…you were both distracted. And that's your excuse? I see. I will be sorting something out for you, Sebastian."

"My Lord?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You will see, _in due time_."

That did not sound so good. Before Sebastian had a chance to ponder over the thousand gruesome possibilities his master was capable of, the Phantomhive-Trancy table heard a gleeful chuckle from nearby.

"Who is that?" Alois stared out from Claude's arms in curiosity.

They all twisted their necks to spot someone tall standing by a cake-laden table, they dressed in a flowing black robe with long silver hair that shaded their eyes from view. They wore a lopsided black top hat and a wide, leering smile that was hard to miss. Their nails were long and pointed; sharp enough to scrape through a blackboard. This could only be one individual.

"...Undertaker." Ciel muttered. He seemed unamused with the shinigami's presence, but knew that as he was nobility, there was a chance Undertaker would appear today.

Alois carried on, "Oh, he looks positively morbid! Just look at his scar! …._I want to lick it_."

"…Your Highness, he might hear you," Claude tried to hush him.

"Doubtful; he's too busy defacing those cakes," Sebastian motioned, and indeed, Undertaker was giving the cakes at the nearby table a makeover. From a mysterious silvery-green pouch he withdrew little death-themed edibles and arranged them artistically over the cakes, all the while snickering gleefully at his handiwork. Disturbing as it was, Undertaker's laugh was infectious.

"Heeheehee…" Alois began to snicker without real reason. He just knew that watching someone else be sly made him feel very naughty. Ciel reached across their chairs and slapped him to his senses, but too late; Undertaker had noticed them.

The writhing mass of black robes and wide smiles came sidling up to them in a creepy fashion, then leaned between Ciel and Alois. Alois' blue eyes widened, as from over his shoulder he heard Undertaker's unique voice for the very first time; it was sharply deviant and invitingly warm at the same time, "Hello young Earl. And hello to your little friend. Who may I say I am being introduced to?"

Ciel turned up to frown at the shinigami towering over them. He did not like how cordial Undertaker was being towards Alois, but perhaps Alois naturally attracted perverts. Ciel spoke begrudgingly, "This is Earl Alois Trancy, my….acquaintance."

"Ahhh! So it's like _that_, is it? I see…" Undertaker's interest was taken up in his assumption. And although there was no chance of seeing his golden orbs of eyes, you got the feeling they were opened wide in curiosity. He began to mutter almost poetically, "Two lovely dolls…blue-blooded….with snowy skin and frost-lidded eyes….what a perfect pair you make…."

Ciel stammered, "H-hey! Don't speak about me that way! I'm right here!"

Alois was taken back by the strange description, but soon giggled. Ciel guessed he took it as a compliment. The shinigami mused on, "I always say that those who have froze to death have much prettier faces than ever they did whilst breathing. The cold gives them such a radiant, white glow."

"We aren't dead, you psychopath!" Ciel blushed furiously.

"Ahh, but one day you will find your way into my shop, so I'll have to ready a coffin for you each. Or perhaps, you would like to be buried together in one large coffin?" Undertaker was already swooping down on the boys and making measurements with a thin purple tape.

"Ooooh, how quick he is! Look at him, measuring us for our graves already! How audacious!" Alois gasped, amazed with everything the Undertaker did. He had never met such an offbeat and fascinating character before in his life. As the shinigami slid the tape invasively around his waist, the boy questioned, "Mr Undertaker, what were you doing with those cakes over there?"

"Mmmm …I was improving them, of course. They have an air of peace about them now, don't you see? I much prefer it."

The demons and their masters looked back to the 'improved' cakes; once cheerful mounds of orange, white, pink and violet were now sugary fields desecrated by black skulls, crumbling old crosses, miniature shovels, grasping hands that clawed up from below, dreary gravestones, black roses, and little bones that were scattered everywhere like morbid confetti. All of them were in miniature and made of marzipan. And every now and then, a well-bred noble yelped as they discovered an evil surprise in the cake they were sampling.

Knowing Undertaker, Ciel and Sebastian could imagine him whiling away his quiet hours to craft the edible horrors all by himself. That would be _after_ having raided the patisserie shop next door to his funeral parlour, because he must have taken the marzipan from somewhere. There were no treats sold ready-made like them in all of London; that was for sure.

"Here, try an eyeball," Undertaker grinned as he handed Alois a sphere of white, painted with vein lines. The boy stared down at the red eye that started right back up at him.

"How gruesome!" Alois cried in disgust. But then he mumbled, "...Is it edible?"

"Why yes, of course!" Undertaker replied gleefully, he glad to have someone as enthusiastic over edible eyeballs as himself.

The rest of the table watched in disturbance as Alois contemplated eating the creepy confectionery. Ciel snapped, "Alois! No self-respecting earl could possibly eat that-"

But those words made up Alois' mind. He instantly took a bite out of the glaring eye, and licked it good and proper. His company seemed mortified. Come to think of it, Undertaker could have added God-knows-what to the marzipan to colour it red…Claude flexed his gloved fingers nervously as he prepared for another near-death experience. But after moment of deliberate suspense, Alois cracked a smile, "It tastes like cherry."

Deflated with relief, Ciel muttered, "You have no self-respect…."

Alois continued merrily chewing away at his sweet without heed. Whilst the five at were doing their best to get along, a small group of people in white uniforms were making their way through the court towards their table. A tall blonde man led the procession. He wore a grey sash over his white uniform on which the Crystal Palace symbol was emblazoned. It seemed he was a man of some importance. He bowed towards Ciel and Alois as he carefully introduced himself, "Good day, my Lords. I am Alexander Green, head of Crystal Palace staff, at your service."

Claude and Sebastian both rose to formally greet the man and his entourage. Ciel and Alois didn't bother to get up, and Undertaker stood quietly in the background, watching. Alexander was the first to speak, "First, may I offer my deepest apology for your misadventures. When I heard what had happened to your masters I was mortified. I can assure you that those responsible will be fired."

Ciel cut in smartly, "Then you should fire yourself. If you are the head of staff, then it is undeniably your fault for not making sure that things run smoothly and safely today. Was it your idea to have that blasted contraption installed here at the Palace?"

"Well I…no, not I directly, for you see, Her Majesty is quite fond of efficiency and progress, and the walk-in refrigerator is just that. I had hoped to showcase its better side at today's event, but I had no idea something like this would occur…"Alexander trailed off, as he wrung his hands in a show of distress.

Alois wasn't buying it. He sounded snappish, "Something like what? Like us getting swallowed up by that monster of ice and metal? It's not like we had much warning either. It looked like a normal room, and it wasn't even cold until we got sealed in there."

"Ah, yes, that is one of many features of the walk-in refrigerator; unless you have it standing as a room on its own, most cannot tell it apart from normal rooms. Quite ingenious, really," said Alexander, and it seemed that he, too, had a soft spot for the refrigerator. He seemed sophisticated, but nevertheless, Sebastian wondered if he was the type to call it 'Bessie', just as the staff member they met with before did. There was no telling with these people.

Ciel cut directly through Alexander's banter, " 'Ingenious'? And so? It seems you've messed up and now you've come here to smooth things over with us, just so we don't punish you,"

"P-punish? My Lord, please let's not be hasty. This was an honest mistake. Let's not argue… in front of all these people…" Alexander had suddenly lost his spine.

"Honest mistakes call for honest punishments," Ciel spoke relentlessly, even with the other nobility watching him. He turned to his butler and ordered, "Sebastian. Pick up Mr Green and lock him in the refrigerator he loves so much. I want him to know just how _ingenious_ that contraption really is. And after that, we are leaving."

"W-What? You can't be serious? But, My Lords! Please!" Alexander buckled at the knees as Sebastian approached him, like a dark shadow threatening to engulf his useless frame.

"Now, now, Mr Green, take it like a man and don't embarrass yourself by begging," Sebastian smiled pleasantly. It was humiliating to watch as Sebastian simply picked Alexander up from the scruff of his neck, and hoisted him under his arm with surprising ease. The other staff members just stood there, too speechless to protest.

Ciel took up his cane and straightened his jacket. He took once cold glance at the Trancys from the corner of his eye, and after making his decision, he beckoned, "…Come on, Alois."

"Mmm, let's go, Claude. I'm sick of this dump anyway."

Claude stood. Alois swept his arms open wide as a sign that he should be picked up. Claude did so, and Alois was carried comfortably in the bough of his butler's arms.

"Bye bye, little earls," Undertaker waved slowly at them. Alois peered over Claude's shoulder and sent the Undertaker a wink.

"Oooh," Undertaker chuckled. He liked that Trancy boy.

The nobles, who were by now filed to the brim with future tales of gossip from the butler and master saga, watched this latest scene unfold as the Phantomhives and Trancys walked through their midst. As Sebastian passed by the re-decorated cake stand with his human cargo, the addition of skulls and gravestones were quite obvious, and so Alexander erupted pedantically, "Oh my! No! The cakes! Who's destroyed the cakes?"

Undertaker took this as his cue to incense the head of staff even further. He approached the stand and began tossing sprinkles of tiny, sugary black spiders all over the cakes. It was snowing Halloween.

"You! You! YOU!" Alexander now lost control. He writhed helplessly in Sebastian's grip; pointing furiously at the cake stand and waving frantically to his staffers who were by now in the distance, "Stop him! Stop him! He's making a fool out of the whole exhibition! STOP HIM!"

Sebastian smirked at the man as he said this, "Really now...it is you who is drawing such blatant attention to yourself…"

The group exited the white rose court and made their way to the south of the central exhibition hall, back to the refrigerator once more. At the sight of it, Alois buried his head into Claude's shoulder, and Claude suddenly realised he was now happy to have Alois depend on him for protection.

Ciel came to a halt at the wretched refrigerator and scoffed as he saw the door was still left wide open for others to be trapped inside. He rapped on the steel framing with his cane, "_Now look at that._ The same incompetence that led to our misfortune is now aiding us with your punishment. Amusing, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, oh yes," Alois giggled high up in Claude's arms. He was enjoying the way Ciel dealt with his enemies.

Alexander stared wide in horror at the gaping dark that greeted him from within the room. Sebastian took him roughly by the back of the trousers and the collar of the neck. He was getting ready to toss the man inside. Alexander grew insane; unable to deal with his fate, he began praising the refrigerator he was soon to join, "My arctic Leviathan! My precious, eternal preserver of the sweet and the savoury! I will not be subjected to your perils! I, who admire you so!"

Ciel shared one look of exasperation with his butler, then he smirked to Alexander, "Don't kid yourself. You're going to freeze your ass off in there."

Alois called sweetly, "Have fun!"

And with that, Sebastian took his queue and sent the fool flying. He gave one almighty heave, and Alexander sailed into the dark room. He landed with a miserable 'oomph'. The door was kicked shut, forever sealing Alexander Green into his doom. Or, for as long as the Palace staff took to find the keys again. And everyone knew how long that took.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Claude came up to Sebastian and motioned to the shining room that was now emitting frightful screams of panic.

"Oh yes," Sebastian gleamed back darkly.

"Don't say such nonsense. It's an abomination, and that's all there is to it," Ciel muttered in all seriousness. When was he ever in the mood for jokes?

From the height of his butler's arms, Alois smirked at the door. He was certainly happy that ridiculous Alexander Green was suffering just as he had suffered.

"I wonder how much they cost," Claude pondered, "Your Highness, these would be excellent for chilling the desserts you enjoy. It would work wonders in the summer months…Couldn't you consider bringing one of these into the mansion?"

"Fuck no!" Alois hissed, and lunged forward to bite Claude on the chin. He pouted and turned away, not daring to look Claude in the eye after the crazy thing he had just done. But Claude deserved it.

Slightly stunned at the animalistic behaviour, Claude turned to Sebastian, who had a grin growing steadily on his face as he contemplated the purchase. The cat demon's voice trailed slyly, "….Bocchan…would it really be so abominable to suggest…"

"Yes!" Ciel shouted, and knocked Sebastian on the head with his cane for his butler's daring. Claude stifled a snigger at the abuse.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Alois cried, swaying his legs impatiently in Claude's hold.

They made their way out of the Crystal Palace, to the bottom steps of the front entrance, where the butlers summoned their master's carriages to receive them. It was the end of a long day. The four were waited quietly outside the giant greenhouse of a building while the afternoon sun tinted golden light onto the glass wall panes. The park air breezed by them gently as they watched the path for their carriages. They felt relieved that they could soon put the whole situation behind them. The demons shot cautious glances at each other, still very much enemies despite their banter; it would always be this way. Alois hummed mindlessly as Claude held him tight. Ciel adjusted his upright pose, satisfied that today had been an eventful one, if not a huge waste of time. He only regretted that he had not sampled enough cake.

But then, as if the universe wanted to show them how traumatising and unfair it could really make things, a deadly apparition assailed their senses. Out of nowhere, it seemed, the shrill voice of someone disturbingly familiar pierced their eardrums.

"_Ohhhhhhh Se-bas-chan!_"

"Oh god," Sebastian froze.

"That weirdo is here too?" Ciel gasped.

Alois frowned, "What weirdo-Wow!"

There, at the base of the steps, was the wild sight of Grell Sutcliff; his gleaming razor teeth and hungry green-yellow eyes meeting them gaudily. Dressed in his customary outfit of bright red, the shinigami held a thick book in his hands.

Sebastian spoke plainly, "Grell….May I ask as of what business you have to be doing here?"

The shinigami made a seductive attempt at mounting the steps towards them, his eyes locked onto one in particular, "Oh, Sebas-chan, I wish it was more than just business, now that I've found you here. What fortune, yet what misfortune! Maybe I can turn this chance moment into an opportunity, however. "

"_What business_?" Sebastian spoke curtly.

"Oh, no need to take that tone with me! It scalds! Oh! You are too much to take!" Grell shuddered and sighed uncontrollably, to everyone's disturbance, "I've come to gather the soul of someone…just someone, a nobody who amounts to no importance. But Sebas-chan, I thought this was going to be boring work. I feel so lucky!"

"Yes…we all felt lucky…_before you came_," Ciel muttered in irritation.

"Soul?" Alois piped in. He had no idea about shinigamis, not even of the one he winked at minutes ago.

Grell turned to Alois in slight offence, "How odd you are, to be roaming with demons and not know of we shinigamis! We collect the souls ready to leave earth, and judge their lives to see if they deserve entrance into Heaven. That's my job. In my book I have the name 'Sir Peter Briar'... ugh, what a miserable name...and he's to die of heart attack and sugar overdose, by way of cake. It says here that he's very fat anyhow. 'Can't keep his hands to himself'…" Grell began reciting, "…'Is always gorging'… 'an insatiable appetite, even when inappropriate and in the company of others'…Yes, he sounds like a fat pig who deserves to die."

After this heartless conclusion, you would expect Alois to frown and tell Grell he was a crummy excuse for a shinigami, and not nearly as interesting as the Undertaker was. But in this, Alois shocked them all, for _he burst out laughing_.

"Your Highness…" Claude was taken back.

"Ahahaha! Ahahaha! Oh, but don't you all see? That's the fat old bastard I saw when Ciel met us! Ahhahah! He just couldn't keep his hands off the icing! I knew he was going to pop out of that suit at any moment!"

"Alois, calm yourself…you little sicko," Ciel grumbled. Even he wasn't that cold.

"Ah! Here they are," Sebastian spoke gratefully as he spied their carriages waiting for them at the base of the steps. He followed after his master's leave, and the Trancys were quick to do the same. Grell was left pouting alone at the top of the steps as he watched Sebastian go. Both demons held the carriage doors open for their masters. Grell waved a frantic goodbye to Sebastian, who was doing his best to ignore the quivering blur of red in the corner of his vision.

"I'll see you again, Sebas-chan! We are destined to meet!"

Sebastian shot him a dark glare. Grell shuddered uncontrollably once more, "Oh, you give me chills too! How romantic!"

The demon scowled at him, but knew nothing could put an end to Grell's obsession. He felt a familiar gaze burning into his shoulder and faced Claude, who was indeed staring at him. After all they had been through today, the demons thought it only polite that they should give each other a slight nod. But then, as Claude lifted a leg into the Trancy carriage, he turned back and muttered slyly to Sebastian, "_Small bick_."

"What?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You heard," Claude gleamed, then withdrew to the carriage.

Sebastian entered the Phantomhive carriage and sat opposite his little master with a look of confusion etched on his face. He paid no heed to Grell who was waving madly outside. Then he realised what Claude was trying to say. He was aiming to insult Sebastian, just as Sebastian had insulted him hours ago when they were sampling cakes together and thought all was well with their masters. Claude _still _thought Sebastian had said 'small bick' and not 'small…'

The cat demon grinned, "Oh, you fool."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Yay! They make it out ALIVE! And they dodged Grell! *swipes brow* Do we get a badge for that achievement? N-no? Cheapskates! Well, I was pondering over killing Alois off just to upset bastard face Claude, but I couldn't. *eyes well with tears* Not to that lil' booty short-wearing monster of adorable.

Anyhow, next time a naughty little cupcake uses their butler to spy on their new crush, as they cannot bear being so lonesome any longer. A play date is set for the earls, but both butlers are apprehensive, and for _a very good reason_...find out what the young masters get up to, next!**  
><strong>

**Thank you to those who have been so supportive by leaving their opinions! I love to see that people have enjoyed the chapters! You guys are making it all worthwhile.  
><strong>


	6. A Cupcake On A Mission

**Chapter 6 : A Cupcake On A Mission**

* * *

><p>Alois was toying with his fountain pen absentmindedly. He sat at his desk, wondering if Ciel was thinking about him too. The early afternoon light filtered playfully into his study, brightening up the rich red walls. At that moment a knock was heard at the door and Claude sild in quietly.<p>

"Your Highness," he bowed in respect, "I've come to see if I can do anything for you this afternoon."

"Mmff," Alois mumbled, his cheek resting lopsidedly in his palm as he doodled on paper.

"Is something wrong?"

"Mmff," Alois responded miserably.

Claude had of late taken a stronger interest in his master, and now felt concern for his sad disposition. The demon now did something a butler should never do; he leant over the desk and gently took Alois by the chin to bring up his face to meet his own. Staring into each other's eyes, Claude realised he'd never been so tender to anyone before. His voice was soft with concern, "Your Highness, what is it?"

Claude was going out on a limb, but his new-found gentleness was met with an unenthusiastic reply from Alois, "…I miss him."

In disappointment the demon moved back. Alois' mind was obviously miles away from his kind, obedient butler. Claude tried to change his master's mind, "Do you think he feels the same way about you? He is a _Phantomhive_, after all."

Alois mumbled hopefully, "…You could find out for me…"

"_What?_ I mean…how shall I do that, Your Highness?"

Alois grew in determination, "Go to his place…yes, that's it…Claude, I want you to spy on Ciel Phantomhive! Return to tell me how he's fairing. Go…Go now!"

"Ah- Yes, Your Highness!" Claude bowed sharply. Cursing his meddling, he leapt through the study window and landed with a light thud on the mansion lawn. Alois watched his demon race away into the distance at a furious, then he leant on the window frame and sighed, "Oh Ciel…please be miserable, for my sake."

* * *

><p>That evening, Alois listened to all Claude had to report. To be honest, Alois thought the demon didn't do his task with much passion.<p>

Claude droned, "At 3:15 Ciel Phantomhive took his tea, accompanied with a slice of lemon cheesecake. At 3:27 he wrote replies to all his mail, which took some time as he had quite a large pile of them. He replied to Mr Lanchester in Dublin, about the wages of his Funtom workers in a factory there... I can recite the letter in full if you'd like me to, Your Highness."

Alois snapped, "Claude! You're focusing on the wrong details. I'm trying to find out about his mood, not his pen pals."

Claude slyly suggested, "…What about his bathing habits? I can tell you _those_…"

Alois gasped, "C-Claude! You did not just admit to me that you spied on him in the bathroom? You're unbelievable!"

Claude didn't expect this harsh reaction, "Your Highness, I was only being thorough, I-"

"Unbelievably good, I mean!" Alois dropped his act of shock, now unable to repress his glee, "Oooh, tell me, does he have any scars or birthmarks I should know about? Is he big down th- no, no, wait! I'm going off track. Tell me those juicy details later. What I really want to know now is, _was he sad_?"

Claude was happy for his master's sudden praise, but he didn't much care to reveal the low spirits which Ciel had been in today. Hey, for all he knew, that emo mope was always like that! So he replied, "Ciel Phantomhive seemed in usual character, which included his regular activities of quiet scowling and sulking."

"He was sulking?" Alois jumped up.

Claude tried to calm him, "Well, really I would say that Ciel is always sulking. It's as if he has a rod up his-"

"Claude! I care about him! Don't speak about him that way!" Alois shouted dramatically. He scolded, "Now I don't know what's gotten into you, and I don't care exactly what you think of the Phantomhives, or more like,_ Sebastian_, who I know you hate! But you'll tell me, without beating around the bush; how was Ciel Phantomhive?"

Claude spilled the beans, "…..He was as miserable as a lost puppy."

"How could you tell?"

"His eyes. They were chasing dark corners, avoiding the light, as if they never wanted to be part of their master's smile again."

"Err… 'shy eyes'. I guess that counts as being miserable. But what else? Did he say anything?"

Claude continued his confession, "He kept complaining to Michaelis that he was making too many mistakes, and said how much he hated it when his butler used the itchy washer on him. I can also safely tell you that his least favourite soap is cucumber scented and in the shape of a deformed frog."

"Poor Ciel. No one can be happy if they're using demented soap!" Alois shook his head.

Claude watched quietly as his master frowned in concentration. Alois was contemplating something disturbing, Claude suspected, and he hoped it had nothing to do with the making of hundreds of differently fragranced soaps. Alois would have him working at factory pace, he just knew it. The blonde finally cleared his throat, "Alright Claude, this is what we're going to do. _We…are going…_"

Claude flinched ever so slightly.

"…_To write him a letter_!"

"…A letter?"

"Yes! A letter!"

The butler sighed in relief.

"I'll invite him over here, since I know he's never going to make the first move. Shall we say, for tea at noon? Here Claude, you come around this side and sit down. Do your best fancy handwriting."

Claude obediently sat in his master's chair and put ink to the stationary Alois had just produced. He swerved and arched the fountain pen almost like he was making art, but Alois cried, "Fancier! No! Fancier _even than that_! Do those big curly ends!"

"Yes Your Highness," Claude spoke patiently, and his brow knotted in focus.

"There! It's perfect!" Alois swept up the letter before it was dry, and swung it high over his head in joy, "This will certainly grab his attention!"

"I'm very glad Your Highness is please-"

"Wait! You said he gets tonnes of letters! So how is he going to notice this one? No, this won't do. Claude, get out the special envelopes. The brighter the better."

Claude raided the drawers in search of the perfect envelope, but as he held them up each one was rejected by his master, who complained, "Bah! None of them are loud enough!"

"Your Highness, any louder and you might as well have me scream across the countryside to invite them."

"Oooh, can you do that?"

Claude seemed mortified, "Y-yes, but I didn't actually mean we should-"

"No forget it, we don't want to come on too strong," Alois waved a dismissive hand, "Oh, I know. _Get me some red paint_."

Claude didn't bother to worry about this; he _knew_ it was going to go badly. He returned with a small pot and a brush, with which Alois splattered red paint across the face of a classically designed gold and cream envelope. Happy with his destruction, Alois waited for it to dry. Then he slid the letter within the envelope and held the flap down as Claude sealed it with wax, adding yet more red to the garish message. The demon muttered as he forced down the hot seal, "They will be bound to notice this…"

"So it doesn't need glitter?"

"No, Your Highness. It does not need glitter." Claude never thought he would have to say that in his whole demonic existence, but then, with Alois he had said and done many things he'd never expected to do. Many, many things...

"Ahh, you forgot to add one thing," Alois flipped the envelope to its front and drew a bold heart around the name of the addressee in ink, "There! Now off you go. Take it to the Phantomhive mansion."

"Now? At this time of night?"

Alois wobbled his legs, clutched himself, and mocked Claude in a simpering voice, "'At this time of night?' Ooooooh, 'cause I'm so scared! Just think what_ evil_ things could be out there at night! Scary badgers and rabbits and owls, oh my! A demon like me is no match for a demented bunny! Save me from its evil eyes-"

"Alright, I'll go," Claude muttered, and for the second time he leapt out the window, into the night.

* * *

><p>"They're talking about you, Bocchan," Sebastian notified his master, "Really, they haven't stopped since yesterday."<p>

"I don't care. Let them ramble all they like, the no-life gossipers."

Ciel sipped his Darjeeling as Sebastian placed a tray of his daily letters on his desk. It was the next day and the pair were in Ciel's study; examining a newspaper that was spread over his desk. It recounted every minute detail of his refrigerator incident, with minor embellishments made to the story here and there. Ciel bore down on the paper in disgust, "So this is what they do? Add nonsense in where it suits them? How pathetic."

"To be fair, we did cause quite a fuss this weekend. Congratulations Bocchan, you have become a sensation," Sebastian smiled cordially, but Ciel took it as a mocking one.

"Just show me what else I have and get this rag out of my face," Ciel grumbled. Sebastian helped his master through today's letters when a glaring, bright red envelope caught their eye.

"Oh my…" Sebastian stared at its messy appearance in disapproval.

"Did someone bleed to death over that?" Ciel frowned.

"Perhaps it is unsafe. For certain, it is unhygienic," Sebastian speared the rogue envelope with the sharp tip of a letter opener and hoisted away from his master, "How did this get into the pile? I apologise, My Lord."

"Just burn it, nothing good can come of it," Ciel waved away the envelope darkly.

Sebastian went to drop it into the waste paper basket, but then he noticed its seal, "This is peculiar….Bocchan, this letter is from the Trancys."

"What? Bring it here," Ciel sat up. Sebastian couldn't tell if that scowl on his master's face meant he was angry or curious. He cautiously slid open the envelope and withdrew a finely written letter.

"_Dear Earl Phantomhive, the Earl of Trancy cordially invites you to take tea with him at his estate between the hours of noon and one, on the twelfth of this month. He eagerly awaits your reply, and hopes you are having as good a day as he is._"

Ciel muttered something about his day sucking monkey's nuts as Sebastian replaced the letter. Sebastian waited in silence for his master to decide what his reply would be, but Ciel was quiet.

"…Bocchan, what will it be?"

"Eh?"

"The invitation. Will you be going?"

Ciel paused to dull the appearance of his enthusiasm, "…Oh, I guess I have to."

Sebastian frowned. This was not the response he had expected, "Bocchan, you know these are the_ Trancys _we're talking about? You should feel no compulsion to attend. We never know what they could be plotting."

"Don't be such a worry wart, I'll be fine….I have you, don't I?"

Sebastian stood taller with pride, "As always, Bocchan."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we visit the Trancys."

* * *

><p>"I see them! I see them!" Alois was jumping up and down excitedly. He stood by a sunny window of the second level of the Trancy mansion, and watched down onto the mansion grounds. After waiting eagerly all morning he spotted his target and cried out to Claude, "Get ready, they're here!"<p>

Claude called up from the airy foyer, with far less enthusiasm, "Yes, Your Highness."

Claude was apprehensive about the whole situation, not to mention the fact that Alois had made him stand by the door all wasteful morning when he had tablecloths he'd been dying to crochet. Now Claude heard the wheels of the Phantomhive carriage pull into the drive, and his master's boots scuffle down the one half of the double staircase into the large foyer. Moments later, Alois appeared behind him, jittery from nerves and excitement. He clung to his butler's arm, not realising Claude would need it to open the doors and greet their awaited guests.

"Oh! Oh! I can't stand here like this!" Alois waved his hands about, "I'm going to lose it! Claude, I'm so excited!"

"I hope Your Highness doesn't lose 'it' too much," Claude watched his master race past him again, then muttered to himself, "…because Your Highness doesn't have much left of 'it' to lose…"

But Alois was too caught up in his jittery bounds to notice anything; he even missed the front door being knocked on. Claude dutifully leant forward to open the grand doors. Two figures were waiting in the frame of the doorway, illuminated from behind by the midday sun. There stood Ciel Phantomhive with his cane, looking slightly bemused as his eyes fell upon what he assumed was the customary Trancy welcome; Alois was running past them, laughing like a maniac as he waved his hands around wildly. He began prancing in a strange flamenco dance around Claude, eyes shut in his own dream world, and threw his head back as he clapped his hands up high and kicked a leg out to counterbalance the pose. With that, he cried an enthusiastic "_Ole!_"

"….You know, the bull fights are on this time of year. You should go. It's really quite a spectacle."

Alois blinked, and found his cheeks blushing hot pink as the mocking face of Ciel looked down over him. White light was pouring behind Ciel, framing his head shoulders as he peered over Alois' backwards-bent frame. Heart suddenly pounding, Alois straightened up and rubbed his arms as he tried to brush it off.

Ciel simply laughed, "You're an odd one, Alois."

Expecting scorn, Alois smiled in surprise. Ciel was smiling too, and the boys found each other's face quite appealing to gaze at. Their smiles caught the attention of their butlers, who tried their best to hide their frowns. Sebastian's eyes wondered over to Claude's, and they shot a dark look at one another, as if to blame the other for their insufficient effort in keeping their master away. The one thing they shared was hatred; of each other, and of this strange situation.

Claude continued his pretence of manners as he made to shut the door for his guest, but really, he was very close to slamming it into the cat demon's nose. Sebastian quickly stepped into the foyer and Claude sealed the large door harshly behind him. Even this loud noise failed to disturb their masters, who were now exhibiting strange signs. What was this? Alois was playing with his hair? Ciel was shuffling his left foot? Why all the smiles? This was not how enemies should treat each other! The butlers did not like this at all. No, no, something was wrong with their masters.

Claude cleared his throat, "Tea is ready and waiting, if Your Highness and Lord Phantomhive would be so kind as to follow me into the drawing room?"

Claude was already turning on his heel, eager to break his master away from the Phantomhive child.

"Ah! I have ordered the best things today, Ciel. Come!" Alois seized his companion's hand and dragged him past Claude, who had to hurry to keep up with the galloping boys.

Ciel almost stumbled and cried, "Alois! Slow down you crazy bastard!"

But Alois dragged him onwards, laughing hard. Ciel lost his patience and tore his arm out of Alois' grasp. Alois halted and turned back to see Ciel scowling, "Don't just drag me along like that. You're an Earl, not an urchin on the street. Have some control over yourself."

In that moment, their casualness had been shattered. An awkward gap grew between them, and they stared to fear their meeting was a foolish mistake.

"I…alright," Alois' shoulders drooped, but he soon reverted to his old ways by putting on a fake smile, "This way, then. We have a lot to discuss."

"Huh?" Ciel's scowl melted in curiosity, but his host simply walked along.

They reached the drawing room; it was a large yet inviting place with dark wood furniture and small windows that allowed in a soft glow from the outside. Quiet and comforting, this was the perfect setting for Alois and Ciel to get to know each other. Each master took a cosy, spoon-backed armchair of gold fabric and dark wood. Between them stood a low, round table that held a serving stand of petit fours, two teacups and saucers, and two plates for them both. Claude went to his station by the wall, where there was a serving cart. Sebastian took his place behind his master's chair with a frown; he like a dark gargoyle on the overhang of a building, watching Alois from up high. But his presence was more a source of amusement for the unhinged Trancy boy than anything else.

Alois pointed, "Look, your butler doesn't seem happy today! Where's his smile?"

Ciel twisted around in his armchair, "Sebastian, stand over there, next to Claude."

He had just been shooed away! Sebastian's eyes widened, but his mask of calm quickly covered this, and he strode over to stand at the other side of the serving cart, behind Alois' chair. The two butlers folded their arms behind their backs and stared quietly into nowhere, but their quiet glances showed their discomfort. _Phantomhive and Trancy._ This was not right.

"You may begin serving," Alois called unseen from his chair. He heard the soft clatter of utensils behind him. Sebastian didn't move, but looked faithfully at his master until he noticed the stare. It seemed Sebastian was asking for orders, and so Ciel nodded. Sebastian took this as the order to serve them alongside Claude. He approached the young masters with a pot full of steaming hot tea. Ciel was his master, yet rules of serving dictated he must first serve the master of the house, and as a true butler, he complied.

"Oooh, look here, Claude. He pours the tea well. No drops, either! Nice," Alois bubbled. Claude was heard to grumble something rude in the background.

Ciel simply crossed his arms and scoffed. Of course Sebastian could do this; he was the Phantomhive butler, after all. Ciel let his butler pour his tea without even watching, too busy wondering what situation he had gotten himself into. He barely understood why he had come today, but he certainly didn't want to leave.

Alois crossed one leg over the other and waved a hand lazily to Claude, "Bring today's paper."

"Yes, Your Highness," Claude withdrew a newspaper and approached his master's chair. He bowed and offered the item, which Alois took and cracked open at the spine. Ciel thought it very rude that Alois would ignore his guest to read the news, and shared a look of exasperation with Sebastian. But Alois soon cried, "Ahaha! Ahahaha! My god, look here Ciel. You won't believe this!"

"What?" Ciel asked.

"That awful man! He's died!"

Alois' face was gleaming with joy, but Ciel was less enthusiastic, "I know. It was cake overdose. But honestly, you don't need to laugh about it-"

"No, no! Not that fat bastard!" Alois had a funny way of describing people, to say the least, "I mean the one who tried to feed us his nonsense story about that bloody death trap being so wonderful. Remember?"

"You mean Alexander Green, the man I had Sebastian lock into the refrigerator?" Ciel corrected.

"Yes, he's dead!" Alois giggled. He was a frightful child.

"How? Let me see!" Ciel motioned for the newspaper, and Alois tossed it across the table to him. Ciel read out, "_Despite attempts by the Crystal Palace to cover up the scandal, the fact that two unnamed noble boys found themselves trapped within a strange new food-preserving invention the size of a small kitchen did not go unnoticed this weekend by most attending the highly anticipated Great Cake Exhibition, commissioned by Her Majesty Victoria. Guests remarked upon the 'wailing' within the room, and said they feared for the boy's young lives. One boy was around fourteen years old, and the other around ten…_ T-ten? Hey! I am thirteen!"

"_You _are a shrimp. Read on," Alois spoke carelessly.

Ciel muttered in frustration, but his curiosity drove him to continue, "_The boys were eventually rescued, but only after the half an hour in which disorganised Crystal Palace staff searched everywhere for keys to the room, whose heavy door was set to lock after it was presumed to have slammed shut on the boys when they wondered inside. This is now also the fate of Alexander Green, head of Palace staff, whose extremities were found scattered over the Palace later that night after a destructive explosion of the refrigerator took place. It is understood that the room was an unstable invention, one of many that explode if sealed shut and exposed to high levels of pressure. With severe lacerations, Mr Green has survived the explosion to tell rescuers that he tried to beat apart the room in what he calls a 'fit of slight unhappiness', but that he realised only afterwards that smashing a heavy chair into the walls of the sensitive refrigerator was not the brightest of ideas. His fingers have been re-attached, but he is a man forever shaken… _You said he was dead! Alois, what is wrong with you?"

Alois was casually sipping his tea, "I just said what I knew would make you pay attention. Don't deny it's a nice thought, though."

Ciel nodded before reading on, "_The Palace has also tried to conceal this unsavoury incident, but even its own staff have betrayed it by explaining their head of staff was picked up and thrown into the room by another man, the servant of one of the young noble boys, as seeming revenge for his oversight. Alexander Green was in charge of safety practices and regulations, but has certainly failed in his responsibilities. One cannot find it easy to feel sympathy for his injuries after discovering that the noble boys suffered life threatening degrees of hypothermia, that which could have been avoided, if only Mr Green had more common sense. Needless to say, the Crystal Palace will not be installing another refrigerator, and this writer hopes we have seen the last of them." _

"Damn straight,"Alois muttered, "But I don't see them punishing the actual staffer who left the door open."

Ciel argued, "The fact that Green encouraged the contraption to be brought in makes me feel he is the one responsible. He also hired idiots to staff the place, so what can you expect but disaster?"

Sebastian was instantly reminded of the three Phantomhive servants. But at least they served their true purpose well enough, as defenders of the estate. He collected the newspaper Ciel held out, walked back towards the serving cart and thrust it into Claude's hands.

Claude, meanwhile, was looking relieved. It was probably due to the fact that the refrigerator had exploded like he was told it could. So he needn't feel any guilt over holding back from his assault on the door. His master did suffer hypothermia, but he would have suffered a lot worse if Claude had broken the door down. He did the right thing, so his master didn't have to be upset with him anymore.

"Your Highness," Claude spoke out of turn, and this caught the attention of the room, "Do you see now why I could not get you out instantly? Breaking down the door would have caused you great harm."

Alois had turned in his chair with wide eyes, surprised that Claude had even given his opinion when he usually kept to himself. But now the boy's lids drooped in misery, and he turned away to ignore the look of hope on his butler's face. The fact remained that Claude had failed to save him when Alois needed him most.

Sebastian took this chance to also break protocol, "Let us not forget that it was you, _Faustus_, who had the desire to break the door down in the first place. I was the only one holding you back, else you could have killed both our masters."

"I didn't know it was dangerous!"

"But I told you so!"

"Who is to believe that a room can explode? How many people have even heard of a room exploding? You can't blame me for thinking ithe idea to be nonsensical!"

The butlers rambled on, but Ciel was the only one to notice that Alois' eyes were sullen. The boy tried to hide his face in his teacup, but it was too small. A soft little tear rolled down his cheek and into the cup. Ciel was speechless as he witnessed Alois begin to break down. The raw emotion that was on the verge of exploding was evident. The butlers continued arguing in the background.

Ciel was worried that if he even spoke to Alois, the boy would cry. So he held his peace, and waited for Alois to swallow his sadness. Underneath his blonde bangs, Alois gulped and breathed a little sigh. After a moment he straightened his bowed head and looked up to greet Ciel with a bright smile, as if it he'd felt nothing. Ciel stared back to Alois in disturbance, and wondered how he must have grown up, to cover his feelings so quickly. But then, didn't Ciel have to put on a tough mask as well? Granted, his skin was thicker than Alois', but maybe they had more in common than he'd previously discerned.

"And you knew this, how? You were the one suggesting that we wait around like imbeciles-"

"Enough!" Ciel shouted, and the butlers grew silent. They had forgotten themselves. The young master chided, "I don't understand it, but when you two are together, disaster reigns. I've never seen you argue before, Sebastian, but it seems that you can't handle yourself around Claude."

Alois muttered softly, "…And you, Claude. Don't you start thinking four days of being nice to me is going to make up for almost a year of insincerity."

At this, Claude began to reason, "Your Highness, I have always done my best work as a butler for you-"

"No! You do your work poorly, very poorly!" Alois had bolted upright and was pointing at his butler in outrage. He was feeling the effects of abandonment all over again. After Luca had died, and now after Claude had left him in that cold room to freeze to death. Alois would have been alone in the frightful dark, if not for…

"_Ciel!_ I can't stay here any longer. Come with me!" Alois cried, but his tears overwhelmed him, and ran out the room without looking back.

Ciel was surprised at this request, but he neatly set down his teacup and walked towards the open door. Sebastian followed obediently, but Ciel whirled around and snapped fiercely, "What do you think you're doing? I don't need you to follow me. Stay here unless I call for you."

And with that, Ciel left Sebastian standing in the doorway. In shock, Sebastian listened to the gentle sound of his master's heels travel down the carpeted hall. It seemed Alois' outburst had awoken some feelings of mistrust within his master towards him. Sebastian knew coming here was a bad idea.

"We should clean this up," Claude spoke from the other end of the room. Sebastian turned back, angry with himself even more than with Claude.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This one was a rollercoaster! Alois and Ciel got all shy and giggly, then Ciel was all hissy, then poor Alois was crying. You baka, Claude! C'mon, you think you get a free pass back into his good graces like that? Nuh uh. And I did my best writing article-style, but I'm not ready for Time magazine yet...

Next time: I don't know if Ciel can really cheer Alois up, but here's hoping. Sebastian and Claude's sneaky plan is sent back to hell where it belongs. But there are some things you can't take back once they're done. Some of those things are in the next chapter. Oh ohs! I have to warn you now and hope you don't forget for next time; the next chapter has a great deal of smex and smexiness.

**Get excited for the next chapter, and hope you enjoyed this one! Review and have a nice day!  
><strong>


	7. An Encounter Of The Sweet & Sticky Kind

**Chapter 7 : An Encounter Of The Sweet And Sticky Kind  
><strong>

**(warning: M rated)**

* * *

><p>The two demons were now alone in the drawing room. From over Sebastian's shoulder, a drawling voice demanded, "Michaelis. <em>What is your master doing here<em>?"

"If I recall, it was _your_ master who invited him."

"Oh, and you could not talk him out of it?" Claude argued.

Sebastian whirled around and snapped back, "And _you_ could not dissuade your master to write that invitation? I'd like to know who had the artistic sense to splatter the envelope with harlot-red paint. Was it you, or he?"

Glaring at each from across the room, this demonic tension could easily launch them into a full-blown battle. Sebastian's knuckles tensed in preparation for his silver knives, but suddenly Claude softened his temper, "Look at us, we're arguing again. Let's stop now, or we might lose our masters entirely."

Sebastian became stern but calm, "…Yes, that is my main concern; my master. I can see now; something happened in that refrigerator between my master and yours. They seem to be…how shall we say…_reaching out to each other_. But the thought that my master will no longer rely on me as always has is unsettling."

Claude nodded, "I understand. We cannot let them get too close to each other. But, suppose one was to find out that the other was plotting against them all this time?"

"…What have you devised?" Sebastian neared Claude despite his suspicion. He was interested.

Claude leant forward and a shadow came over him as he whispered the words slowly, calculatingly; his devious thoughts forcing a cruel smile across his angular face, "_Your master_, planning to assassinate my master with his own hands. _My master_, plotting to wipe out the last of the Phantomhives. It was a job he started long ago."

Sebastian understood perfectly, "And today the only reason my master came here was to finish his parent's revenge by his own hands. I of course, had already discovered Alois Trancy was the murderer of the Phantomhives, and had told my master so. Bocchan did not come here on some friendly trip. No, he came here to kill you master."

"And for that, my master will be always unforgiving," Claude concluded solemnly.

"Per-fect," Sebastian breathed.

Rewriting the truth was child's play for demons who watched the history of the world role by them like rain down a gutter. Neither made the mistake of thinking they were becoming friends. Oh no. This conversation was for the sake of a common goal. Their plan meant that by the end of the day, it would be Trancy against Phantomhive, and demon against demon. There would most likely be a dangerous fight. Then again, neither cared if the other succeeded in getting out of this alive; they just wanted their master back on their side.

But truth be told, both boys had already gone a step too far over the precipice to be called back. Alois had fallen, and Ciel was tumbling right after him.

* * *

><p>"Alois? Where are you? Alois!" Ciel was hurrying down a flight of stairs. He was sure the blonde had come this way, but now he was nowhere to be seen. And this part of the mansion was so desolate. Ciel ran on down the hall, glancing into the open door of each room he passed. He stopped to catch his breath and leant against the decorative blue wallpaper. He wouldn't rest for too long, because he was very determined to find Alois.<p>

"Wait. Why am I chasing him…" _Why do I care?_

Ciel didn't know what compelled him. But he was not in the habit of giving up on a mission once he had begun it. And his mission was to capture Alois. Maybe he could corner the blonde and knock some sense into him. Ciel panted his words, being still out of breath, "That fool. Doesn't he know you can't get tangled up and rely on your demon to care of you? Even from the start, I would never make such a mistake…but we are both…"

He was thinking, begrudgingly, that the two of them had a lot in common. They were young and having to live up to their heavy nobility burden on their own, with demon butlers who couldn't even find a simple set of keys, and both with that feeling…that coldness that left Ciel without a smile, yet without complaint. He had no one he could share his burdens with, so there was no use to complain of them. He had no one…

"ALOIS! Where are you?" Ciel fumed, not in the mood to have to pick up his host's sulking frame off the ground. He would most likely kick Alois first. Ciel's temper rose, "And where does he get off thinking he can drag me around the mansion… Alois! Answer me!"

Ciel ran past a set of large double doors to what seemed to be the entrance of the Trancy armoury. But the place looked empty. He shouted in aggravation, "ALOIS! Where are you? I hate this hide and seek!"

A soft voice lured him from behind, "Here I am, Ciel."

Ciel's coat furled as he spun towards the source of the voice. He saw Alois leaning coolly against the frame of one of the huge doors, a handkerchief hanging limply in his hand. Ciel barked, but then tried to mask his emotions, "_Alois _...I didn't see you there."

"I was hiding behind the door," Alois grinned, despite that his eyes were still wet and sore from crying.

Ciel snapped, "What is wrong with you, to run off like that and call me to chase you? Don't mess around."

"Ah, so you're all churned up too? I know a way to release our stress."

"Eh?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Come over here," Alois motioned, and launched his body off the back of the door with a kick of his heel. He wondered lazily into the armoury as if he were touring an art gallery, and ambled over to examine objects mounted on the walls. There were broad shields engraved with crests, and a wild array of weapons, from the ancient relics of battleaxes up to the most modern of duelling rapiers. Ciel followed Alois inside, but cautiously. The spacious hall was cool and shaded, with only small windows to allow in dappled sunlight. Tiny flecks of dust floated through the air like little stars, glittering in the soft natural light. The only sounds were the clicks of the boy's shoes on the tiled floor. But then, a large shriek of scraping metal announced the withdrawal of two long swords from mounts on the wall. Alois held them each in one hand and strode slowly out of the shadows towards Ciel. He grinned slyly, "Here. We'll do some practice. Do you know how to use a sword?"

Alois patiently outstretched his arm to offer a sword to his chosen partner. Its thin blue hilt and silver blade hovered between the boys, a question waiting to be answered. Ciel made a decisive reach for it, but something halted him. With his hand inches from the blade, it twitched almost nervously. Ciel knew the moment he took the sword, Alois could choose to see this as initiation of the fight, and easily lunge at him with his own blade. Ciel would be done for.

"I…"

Alois smiled encouragingly, "Go on, take it."

Ciel scowled and overcame the lump in his throat. He snatched the hilt before Alois had time to react, and glided smoothly backwards over the tiles with his blade poised to deflect incoming strikes. Alois met this cautious move with a mischevious smile. He raised his blade into a fighting pose and began to circle Ciel, "Are you afraid? Don't forget this is only practice."

"Yes…and next you're going to tell me you've never duelled before," Ciel scoffed, following the advancing steps of his opponent with moves of his own.

Alois wagged a finger, "Haha, no tricks now. I won't lie to you…"

_Was that a promise, or a promise to lie?_

"There's a tension between us, Ciel. Can you feel it?"

"Don't speak nonsense."

But Alois was onto something; ever since that day at The Crystal Palace, their rivalry had warped into a thicker bond, like blood from water, and now impossibly, they had between them something more.

"They left us in the refrigerator to die. You shared that day with me, so only you understand that kind of betrayal," Alois continued to circle Ciel, the emotion in his voice making him edgy. Ciel maintained his distance as he replied, determined to lay down the boundaries, "Don't think because we got stuck in a room together that we are somehow friends, Alois Trancy."

"Oh? Then why did you follow me here? You must really be a dog, to come to me when I call you…Woof woof!" Alois taunted.

"ALOIS!" Ciel lunged with a snarl, and his blade clashed violently across the length of his opponent's. Alois was forced back, but this confrontation was just what the blonde needed to charge him full of a fighter's lust. Without hesitation Alois swiped out with his sword, and the force of its contact made Ciel's smaller body buckle; the tingle of metal on metal sending shivers straight to his core. In rage, Ciel swiped back, and the two began an exchange of risky blows.

They sought a nameless pleasure, and now the alchemy for its creation was underway. Battling across the hall, Ciel soon learned that Alois was a seasoned fighter, and his determined blows were almost knocking the wind out of Ciel. Barely on his feet, Ciel fought back with tenacity, enduring the worst to land fierce hits of his own. Alois shrieked gleefully; every moment of their contact bringing liberation from his false happiness. He was allowed to be his hurt self for once. Tears slid down his flushed cheeks and dashed themselves to pieces on the unforgiving floor, as their owner slammed his sword into that of another's.

The boy's blades met sharply in a cross and grated roughly against each other to produce sparks. Holding firm their positions, their hands strained around the hilts they grasped: their knuckles white and fingertips red with blood. If one gave way now, their face would be sliced into by their opponent's weapon. It would not be a vengeful strike; that was simply the amount of force there was now built up between them. Both boys grunted in the effort it took to hold their ground. Ciel looked through their crossed blades and was confused when he was met with Alois' tear-streamed face. Alois' soft blue eyes glimmered back, and he gasped out in what he had tried to make a whisper, "I have a secret to tell you… I'm afraid of the dark."

Ciel's shocked face was marred by a frown. He didn't understand the relevance of this childish confession. Alois noticed his expression immediately, "What? Didn't you notice how I kept clinging to you in that room? _I was terrified._ When the lamp started to fade, I was worried you would move away from me, but you stayed. You didn't leave me."

Now the heat in Ciel's cheeks was from more than exhaustion. It was true; he had held Alois close.

…_that was for the cold...nothing else. It was not weakness, or a need…_

But for all his internal refusals, Ciel could not speak. Alois leaned forward to invade the space between their crossed blades, his pale neck just inches from brushing against their deadly edges. With a demanding gaze Alois bore into Ciel, and he ignored the dangerous tension that was mounting between their opposing bodies. If there was just one unsteady slip…Glaring at each other through gritted teeth, tendrils of their hair shuddered and small drops of sweat rolled down their foreheads as they struggled to maintain their control.

Alois advanced upon Ciel's silence, and his voice grew suddenly possessive, "You're shy? That's okay. I'm outgoing enough for the both of us. I'll close the gap between us…and then…"

Alois leaned forward, implying they must kiss. This was too much for Ciel.

"…nnn…NNNO!" Ciel rebelled. He twisted out of their sword-cross with a spin to the right. His sword screeched lengthways over the side of Alois' one, and as it lost contact Ciel staggered to maintain balance. He landed unintentionally with his back facing his opponent. At the same time, the lack of opposing pressure sent Alois reeling forward, and he found himself leaning over by the back of Ciel's right side. Feeling highly exposed, Ciel had a jerk reaction to swing his blade to his right towards Alois. Alois instinctively ducked just low enough to avoid the fatal blow, which happened to shave over his the back of his hair. Before Ciel could bring his sword forward to strike Alois' spine, Alois dove forward over the tiles, sprung to his feet and whirled around to face his companion turned enemy once more.

"You little bastard!" Alois hissed, the outrage evident in his snarl. He hadn't been expecting that amount of resistance.

Ciel stared him down without apology. Though he had not meant to swing over Alois' head, instincts had taken over, and with swords in play, anything could happen. Ciel warned, "Alois, keep your distance from me, or you will pay the price."

The look of broken trust on Alois' face was unmistakable. The vengeful nature of his anger rose up to the lump in his throat, "Can't you see? It's too late, Ciel! You've showed me your true intentions. And now I realise, I want you Ciel Phantomhive. You must be mine!"

"How dare you! For as long as I live I belong to no one!" Ciel began to shout, but he was forced to grip his weapon as Alois snapped came charging towards him.

Their swords met once more, this time screaming as they tore white hot against each other. They cried in protest as their masters sailed past each other. In that brief moment, the boys made eye contact. Ciel's face was gritted in pain, and across Alois' wild features was irrational determination, or was it greed, that masked a deeper longing within. Ciel was taken back by his intensity; until now he had thought Alois to be possessive and foolish. But this boy was driven by a need, deep and base; to be filled to the brim, to love, to devour the sweet affections of another. Now Ciel understood the lengths to which Alois would go to, just to _have_ him. This was no mere fight. This was the dance of their brutal foreplay.

Ciel shuddered. Alois rounded back for another charge and screamed, "You don't know it yet, but I'll show you! I'm make you mine!"

They met briefly, but Ciel deflected Alois' sword downwards. He then smacked the flat of his blade into Alois' shoulder, but somehow did not have the urge to cut into Alois as he could have done. Cursing his stupidity, Ciel took a head start while Alois clutched his shoulder, and ran to the other side of the hall. But he was running _away_ from the entrance.

_What am I doing? Don't I want to get out? _

Ciel took cover behind a solid column that supported the upper level. He watched from the shadows as Alois hissed a curse and straightened up, his wary frame moving slowly over the tiles dappled with soft light. Alois seemed bruised, but not badly. The room was quiet as a church as the blonde's psychotic heels echoed to break the deceptive calm. Back resting against the column, Ciel could hear his enemy nearing his hiding spot. He failed to repress the shudder of anticipation that dove down his spine and to his base between his legs, where it tingled warmly. He blinked in surprise, but Alois' voice recaptured him, "Ci-el….Oh Ci-el….I wont forget those kisses I gave you…remember how soft they were?"

_It was a mistake!_

In the shade of his cover, Ciel scowled. His temper was rising at the mention of those exchanges. He had made a mistake. But his skin was tingling with a mysterious warmth that travelled over his throat and neck, up to the underside of chin; his secret sweet spot. Alois knew it well.

"Mmm…those kisses…." Alois stood in the light, his lowered blade being pet with his free hand as if it were something soft, "In fact, you owe me another one, _right now_."

That audacious demand was what it took to bring Ciel out of his hiding place. He rolled off the column-side and screamed in outrage, "I'LL CUT YOU OPEN IF YOU TRY TO TOUCH ME!"

Ciel ran towards Alois with his sword held high, and Alois grinned at the coming agony. As they impacted Ciel's body exploded into a thrash of vengeful strikes, his pride demanding retribution. Bruised and sore, Alois struggled to keep up, but soon the passion of Ciel's rage was met with his own overwhelming lust. They panted, the sweat clinging to their skin, as close calls nearly carved the life out of them. Their bodies pressed together for the brief moments in which they collided together then thrust apart. The tiles hissed as their shoes made fleeting kicks into the polished ground, their carnal dance driving them to the verge of their mortal thresholds.

"I will conquer you!" Alois spat, and Ciel answered it with a vicious cleave aimed to his skull that was deflected just in time. They had gone mad.

Snarling like animals, they smashed sword to sword and grinded the blades down to their hilts. Ciel's teeth were bared and Alois' tongue was plastered to the corner of his mouth in a lewd sign of concentration. The residual tension of their rivalry forced them onwards, their rivalry seemingly alive and well. But it was dying before them with each and every blow. They were killing the ego, the anger, and the hatred built up between them, without even knowing they were doing so.

And now, defences broken and emotions raw, Ciel felt a strange heat swelling between his legs. He suddenly felt very constricted and sensitive, and without thinking he turned down to see a small bulge in his shorts. Alois halted his attack to see what the problem was. Ciel kept staring down in disbelief, very much stunned at the bold development.

But Alois was not surprised. He had planned for this since sort of response since they'd entered into the armoury room; he wanted to rile Ciel up, to make him snap, to arouse him. Agitating the tension between them was the only was to evoke passion from Ciel's calm surface. Alois thought their battle had been more heated that he'd anticipated, but it was perfectly done. Ciel was now aroused, and better yet, frozen to the spot in shock. Alois took advantage of this opportunity with an arrogant smirk, as he executed a rapid sweep of his sword and disarmed Ciel's weapon from his weakened grip. The sound of defeat echoed in their ears as his steel blade rattled across the floor. Ciel looked up in outrage, only to have his deep blue eyes met with the tip of Alois' shining sword.

Ciel hissed in comprehension, "You cheating-"

"_Kneel_," Alois whispered dangerously. He was leaving no room for error.

Ciel lowered himself on one knee but he was fuming. And the stiffness in his crotch was yet to go away. He looked around; they were near the wall where a multitude of weapons were mounted, but those were useless to Ciel when his enemy's sword was aimed inches from his face. His disarmed sword lay helplessly five feet away, too far to be of any service.

"I have you now, Ciel Phantomhive. And as the victor, I will take my prize," Alois gloated. He towered over Ciel's smaller frame. The dappled rays of light illuminated Alois' slender height from behind, making a transparent halo of transparent hairs around his blonde bob. But this boy was far from angelic and merciful; he uttered darkly, "You will go down on me."

"'Go down'?" Ciel frowned in confusion. He was obviously not familiar with this term, though he was angry that Alois found it necessary to thrust his pelvis in his face. This ignorance was no surprise to Alois, but he laughed anyway. A core ideal of Victorian society was sexual modesty; a trait Alois for many reasons was compelled to reject. So unlike most people, he had a fair deal of sexual knowledge and openness.

Yet Ciel remained unaware, and he grumbled up to the devious youth, "What do you mean, 'go down on you'? I'm already down on the floor, are you blind?"

"How shall I make this plain?" Alois leant forward and uttered enthusiastically, "_I want you to suck my dick_."

Ciel recoiled with the darkest expression of disgust that he could muster. His fist became balled in readiness for retaliation, "You-filthy-bastard. I would rather-"

"Would you rather swallow this instead?" Alois questioned as he edged the tip of his sword closer to Ciel's lips, "It's entirely your choice."

Now there was no way out. But just when Alois began to triumphantly unbutton his fly, Ciel rose in defiance and darted out of his captor's reach.

"Oh! So that's how it's going to be, is it?" Alois yelled, and stalked Ciel back towards a wall. Ciel wasn't going to turn his back on Alois and draw a weapon off the wall; he simply aimed to run past Alois the moment he spotted an opening. Ciel hovered back in the shadows behind the row of columns, whilst Alois stalked him in the light of the open ground. Their figures were static as they sized each other up. Ciel crouched in readiness to spring, and Alois held his arms open wide, his reach exaggerated by the full length of his glittering sword. His stance welcomed this last challenging game Ciel had presented to him. And true to form, every move Ciel made was met with a wide grin and a perverted chuckle that frustrated him to no end. After a few blocks it was apparent they were at a stalemate. No one could progress from here if they insisted on playing the defensive.

Alois knew now he must make his move. In a split decision, he shot at Ciel in a head-on run, "Well, I still have some fight left in me!"

He tossed his weapon aside and launched into Ciel's body. The force of his tackle sent Ciel stumbling back, and after a furious scramble Ciel found himself pinned to the wall with Alois breathing heat down his cheeks. Alois was too close for comfort. Ciel scrambled for freedom, but his arms were held back over his shoulders. Alois was a lot rougher than his slender frame suggested. Now Alois crushed his pelvis into Ciel's, and giggled as he felt the resistance of Ciel's persistent erection there.

"S-stop it! You're a sick person! Stop it! ALOIS!" Ciel blushed, but their contact aroused him even more. He was completely confused, since the more he rebelled the less he felt the desire to. Ciel was now only struggling to preserve his dignity, but found it difficult to resist Alois' tempting brushes against his chest, and as the blonde dove his tongue across his ear lobe, Ciel shuddered in delight.

"Mmmf!"

"…_Enough….games_…." Alois breathed heavily as he nudged at Ciel's face, his eyelids droopy with lust, "…._Let's get into this…now_…."

"Don't you-…dare…" Ciel felt his shorts being loosened and dropped nevertheless. A warm hand sought out the ache behind his drawers and rubbed it ever so tantalisingly. While brushing his elongated finger over Ciel's sweet spot on the underside of his chin, Alois whispered huskily into his ear, "…_and by 'this'…I mean__ you_…"

The teal haired boy gulped, but Alois' hip grinding was insistent. He would not be releasing Ciel, now he had him down to his underwear. Alois gave a soft tug between Ciel's thighs, and Ciel let out a mumbling whimper too breathy to be mistaken for displeasure. Alois drew up Ciel's right thigh and slid one half of the drawers down over Ciel's shoe. The drawers fell limply to the ground around the left leg Ciel had been granted to steady himself by. Alois massaged the round of Ciel's perfectly bent rump and nestled his pelvis into the crook of Ciel's open thighs. He sighed as his own erection brushed against another firm warmth. Ciel made his last rebuke as their faces drew near for a kiss, "Oh Alois. You are _despicable_."

Ciel was silenced as Alois sunk himself into him.

* * *

><p>"What in the name of the Devil is that screaming?"<p>

"Bocchan!" Sebastian shouted, and both demons pelted as black burrs through the halls towards the source of the screaming. They burst into the armoury room, and came upon a most startling sight. There, up against the wall behind the row of columns, was the upright figure of Alois pumping furiously against the shaking frame of Ciel. Sebastian gasped as he saw his master being entered unceremoniously. Alois was raping him!

"Alois!" came his master's yelps, but Alois had no mercy on his victim; he continued thrusting in with even louder grunts.

"Do you feel it?" Alois growled.

"Ahh! Ahh! Yes, how could I not? P-please slow down, it's too hard!" Ciel whimpered. It seemed someone had finally gotten the best of him.

Sebastian immediately dove in to remove the violator from his precious Bocchan, but Claude leapt in his way. Understandably, Claude also had a master he had a sworn duty to protect to the end…no matter how villainous they were being today. Sebastian rarely lost his cool, but a thrilling glare now tore across his fine features. Truly, it was a particularly unpleasant experience to hear your master being taken against his will while before you an opponent stood smirking. Sebastian's intolerance was expressed with the presentation of a fistful of glowing knives. Claude responded with his gold set, an arrogant grin egging on the challenge.

The demons collided in mid air, they exchanging blows at the same speed their masters were exchanging thrusts. Ciel's squeals and pants echoed through the hall while silver blades grated against gold. Sebastian fumed as the precious seconds ticked by in which his master was left unaided. But every time he made a dive to reach Ciel, Claude was there to block him. Claude was shooting out lines of steel web to block Sebastian as a last resort to any breaches. The spider demon's offence became so rapid that Sebastian could only defend and deflect. His greater agility granted him some advantage over Claude's bulkier frame, but between the attacks and the webs, he could not edge close enough to break through to his master.

Below, Ciel was crying out, "Stop this, Sebastian!"

Obediently, Sebastian made yet another lunge and Claude blocked against his oppressive force with his own blades. At this angle the cat demon could see his master, and became flustered at the sight below. Ciel's right leg was rocking limply as it hung over the back of Trancy boy's left rump, while his left leg was kneed up into the wall to steady the jolts of his vile act.

"S-stop! Stop it now!" Ciel cried, but his demon could not help him.

"Your master's quite the squealer, Michaelis," Claude grinned.

"Your whore-master will have his little prick cut off by the time I'm through with him! He is not fit to touch my master!" Sebastian snarled. It had been centuries since he had become this enraged.

"Oh god! Stop!" Ciel screamed. His tone was becoming erratic and his eyes were rolling back. He seemed to be in a lot of pain... Sebastian fought even harder for his sake, and finally made a break through Claude's defences. Half a second of freedom was all it took; his gloved hand was but an inch from the neck of that bastardly Trancy boy, but then Ciel's next words lashed into Sebastian like a bullwhip.

"_Sebastian _stop! Why aren't you listening to me?"

"B-Bocchan?"

"Stop…ugh…stop this fighting," Ciel moaned over Alois' shoulder, too caught up in ecstasy to utter out a dignified order.

"Bocchan, what are you saying?"

"Just…ohh….stand over there and…ahh-ahhh! Keep qui-et! Till we're done! Ohh-ohhh…"

To Sebastian's horror, he realised that _his master was__ enjoying this. _

Claude landed behind them with his knives raised, ready to fend Sebastian off his master. But Alois panted over his shoulder, "Claude! Cut it out! Mmmf! Can't you see we're busy here?"

"…Yes, Your Highness," Claude muttered, unsure of how he should act in this awkward moment. Slightly stunned, he and Sebastian quickly bowed out of the shadowy corridor space between the columns and the wall, and waited patiently in the centre of the hall. But that distance did nothing to block the noises they were privy to.

"Yes, yes, harder, do it more!"

"You-whin-ger, gah! Be-fore-you-begged-for-less!"

"Ohh-ohh, just shut up and do me!"

These were not the words the dignified butlers wanted to hear coming from their noble masters. Sebastian tried hard not to make eye contact with Claude, yet protocol demanded all servants stand in a neat line when on duty. Sebastian crossed his hands behind his back, wondering how on earth his master was coerced into this foul act. The demon was forced to listen to the wild cries of his previously unsullied soul, it now easily mistakable for a London streetwalker's. Sebastian bowed his head in shame. For the hundredth time today, he told himself _he knew they shouldn't have come here._

"Ohhhhh yea, you-like-it-like-that?"

Claude was trying to keep his gaze to himself, but wonder about, it did. He spied the Phantomhive boy, grasping desperately at the collar of his master's purple frockcoat, and noticed his master's thrusts were growing to be increasingly rapid. Ciel's legs were splayed apart against the wall, and one calf was hanging limply over Alois' upraised thigh. Ciel's shorts lay abandoned on the ground, and his snow-white drawers rested around his left shoe. From what Claude could glance of Ciel, his exposed lower half was soft pink, a truly enviable shade, and his face was flushed a hot crimson. His eyes squeezed shut their long lashes, and his mouth gaped helplessly open to reveal his tiny, wet tongue. Alois habitually drove down his mouth to silence Ciel's whimpers, but due to his ragged breath he could not hold there for long. Alois' expression was not unseen, but it could only be a grin of gleeful satisfaction. Indeed, Ciel found its appearance arrogant enough to reach up and slap it. Twice.

"Why you-"

"Ahh, ahh, m-more!" Ciel whined. If they thought Alois was a brat, it was because no one had seen Ciel act up. He beat the side of Alois' thigh like he was racing a horse and demanded, "Fas-ter, you ba-ka!"

Alois broke into a series of relentless thrusts, and Ciel's body was seized by spasms of immeasurable pleasure. Yelping, he struggled in their embrace and clawed back at the wall over his head. His flails ruined the tempo of Alois' thrusts. Frustrated, Alois pressed a palm flat into Ciel's face to force it onto the wall. Alois was satisfied and continued his vigorous affection. Ciel was now trapped with his head twisted in this tense position, and so he kicked his raised leg impatiently into Alois' rump. But Alois would not let up. He was making Ciel his, just as he'd promised.

"Be-loyal-to-me," Alois grunted. He pressed his face into Ciel's cheek so their breaths mingled in a fast exchange of pants.

Ciel felt himself wet with pre-cum, and the promise of orgasm was soon to come, "I-I-mmfffh-am-mmmfffffh! Am!"

Funny, what words can come out of even the most stubborn of people when they were on the verge of losing all control.

Alois seized Ciel's throbbing cock as a last test of his faith, "Are-you-sure?"

"Gaaaaah-god-god-yes! S-stop! Gahh!"

But as Alois released his wet grip, Ciel cried anew, "NO! NO! DON'T STOP!"

At this, Alois gripped Ciel much harder than before, and Ciel squealed in delirium. But at this moment, a wave of dizzying pleasure hit Alois, and his internal shudders meant he could not let go of Ciel even if he wanted to. His body was compelled to continue until the last, and now each jolt was accompanied by a scream. Across the room, the demons could not help but twitch as they heard their masters approach their climax.

Ciel was held tight between them as he spasmed and shot up against Alois' shirt. Alois managed to direct the stream into an arch over his standing right leg, and the wet splattered harmlessly to the side of them. Alois' chest constricted, curling him inwards as he came, and as he felt his warmth spurt into Ciel he let out a soft whimper of defeat. Their hatred had been absolved once and for all.

Alois melted into Ciel's frame, squeezing him comfortably between the wall and his own warm body. Ciel rolled his head into Alois' shoulder and they rested quietly for a tender moment. Pressed close, they felt the others chests heaving in and out, their breaths slowing down to become even. Alois had been carrying Ciel's right side this whole time with his uplifted left leg, but had grown overwhelmed from the aftermath of their intimacy. Especially since his expression had been so vigorous.

Feeling his legs could no longer sustain him, Alois dug his kneed left leg out from under Ciel's rump. Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois so they could slide down the wall together as they slide apart. Ciel closed his eyes and rested against the wall, and Alois settled before him in a comfortable kneel. The blonde stayed alert to watch Ciel, who raised his head back and sighed deeply, as if releasing his fears. Ciel lay there quietly while Alois watched over him, pleased had made Ciel happy.

"Did I wear you out?"

Ciel peeped an eye open and grinned, "You wore yourself out."

Then Ciel caught Alois staring at his crotch with a mischievous smirk.

_Ah…no pants…_

"Here," Alois held Ciel's white drawers to his feet and slid them up He was sure Ciel's butler would not feel comfortable in performing the task. No, for this moment Ciel was all his to take care of. Alois brought the drawers up to Ciel's hips but paused before pulling them up all the way. He wanted one more look at Ciel, bare and unreserved. He noticed Ciel was wet.

Ciel managed a blush as Alois leaned over to lick up the dampness from around his satisfied groin. Embarrassed, he turned away to hide a hesitant smile on his bent wrist, ignoring the licking action as if Alois were an alley cat that had decided this passer by smelled of catmint.

And with that Alois finished putting on Ciel's drawers. He wondered if Sebastian gave the same matter of service to his master every morning he clothed him. A question to save for later, he decided. He also helped on Ciel's shorts, but by now Ciel himself was regaining his exterior of pride, and self sufficiently drew them up himself. He stood, a little sore, and stretched his right leg. It was the one Alois had forced to hang over the thigh of his own leg. Ciel looked around the hall for his butler with an air of confidence, in too a good a mood to let this awkward situation ruin the pleasurable experience he had just had.

Alois zipped up his fly and straightened his frockcoat, never once taking his eyes off his companion. Though the high was over, his heart was still beating wildly.

_'Ciel and Alois'...__ Ciel is mine now. He knows this._

Ciel turned back to give Alois a flushed smile.

_Yea, he knows. _

Ciel spoke, "Sebastian, you can approach now."

"Yes, My Lord," came the muted reply. Sebastian's footsteps lingered, but they snapped into a brisk pace as their owner forced them to break away from the other butler in waiting. Sebastian kneeled before Ciel, trying not to exhibit the distress he felt within. His master uttered down to him, "We are leaving now. I'm too tired to walk to the carriage, so can will carry me."

Sebastian looked up with an unhappy nod. Still kneeling, he offered out his arms and Ciel sat on his butler's knee to steady himself into the cradle-hold. Then the downcast butler rose to his full height, and Ciel twisted his head to see Alois.

The blonde barked, "Claude! Come here."

Feeling quite voyeuristic, Claude approached, hoping his master hadn't seen him sneak a peak…Well, who could blame him? He bowed a little too deeply, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"See this mess?" Alois pointed to the small pool of glossy wet that was Ciel's evidence, "Clean it up…_with your tongue._"

Claude blinked. He looked permanently stunned. After a moment of pure awkwardness, the boys burst into derisive laughter. Claude hung his head, not amused in the least.

"The look on his face! Ahaha!"

"Alois, you're cruel!"

"No, really, his tongue is as big as a mop!"

"Oh, really? Hehe!"

Both butlers lowered their heads in shame as their masters giggled on. They couldn't see what was so very amusing. Finally the boys calmed, and Ciel looked up to his beast of burden to demand, "Sebastian, take me home."

Alois waved goodbye to them as the cat demon made a hurried dash to the exit with his live cargo. Ciel got to see Alois one last time as he peered over Sebastian's shoulder, and then they disappeared out the open doors. Alois sighed, excited at the fresh memory of what had just transpired. The hall was perfectly quiet, and for a moment he was alone in his thoughts.

From behind, he heard Claude approach hesitantly, "Your Highness…..what does this mean?"

Alois purposely kept his back turned so Claude could not see his expression; he was wondering that same question himself.

_Ciel…once an enemy, now more of a__ lover, and as always, a fascinating opponent. What can we call this, since it's only just begun? Well, it doesn't matter what name's meaning you take on, in the scheme of things, because I know without a doubt that I have finally made you mine. That is enough for now…_

Not having a proper answer ready, Alois rotated swiftly on his heel and halted abruptly to face Claude. Irritated with the inane question, he pierced the demon with a harsh glare. The butler didn't understand why his master suddenly wished to gouge his face out.

"Claude…about licking that mess up…I was never joking. Get to work."

_That will teach him._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Notes: **How was it? Sorry I took so long! It's almost been two weeks. I was not getting enough sleep, so subsequently did not have much time left to write. I must claim back my sleep time! *snuggles into pillow* ….Eh, Alois! Did you stab this? There's feathers falling out of it! How many times do you have to be told; leave the special silverware to the demons. Stab things with your normal set! Wait, wait don't stab things! I take it back! Ahhh! (you see why I don't get any sleep?)

Well, that was Ciel and Alois' first time…*ahem not the last*….That was a lot of work! I finally made Ciel belong to Alois! Even the anime couldn't do that…behehehe…. I drew out the sex scene a little, and was wondering how many of you were thinking, "get to the damn smut already!" But I hope that was neither too little or too much, but just right. This is the first sex scene if written in a while, so give me feedback on that especially. I want to improve a little (or a lot, a lot is good).

Ooooh, and Claude had a perv-on-Ciel moment! (Isn't every moment in Claude's life a perv-on-someone moment?) But Claude was liking what he saw…Do you think this means Claude is going to get some bad ideas into his head and make a move on Ciel? Maybe I should take the story in that direction. Behehee…

I listened to these as I wrote:

Eyes On Fire - Blue Foundation (People will be like' no way, that's too gentle' but it worked. I listened to the dupstepped version for the smex scene…lol.)

Whispers In The Dark - Skillet

If you like this kind of story** put me on Author Alert because 'Smut Diary' is coming out soon. **It's full of smut one-shots with a multitude of characters (Wait, I don't mean it's an orgy or anything! Sheesh…hey that's…hmmm…*writes it down*). Pairing requests are open; review or pm them to me.** If you would be so kind, please visit my profile page where there is a tiny poll waiting to meet to you. **It gives two options about which one-shot will be the first in 'Smut Diary', featuring SebxCiel, but please help me decide which idea I should use to write about them with.

**Next, Ciel and Alois haven't forgotten how their butlers messed up and left them to go cryogenic in that damned refrigerator. Heinous and unusual punishment is in the cards.**


End file.
